My Boo
by 78Violetfan
Summary: It all starts with a song...Finn still has feelings for Quinn, Quinn thinks she's over him and is with Sam. Rachel still wants Finn for now . I'm planning Finn/Quinn, Puck/Rachel sometime and not sure about Sam yet. Will have other couples as well.
1. My Boo

**Okay so I'm really wanting Quinn/Finn to be together again. Don't get me wrong I love Quinn/Sam, but I've always loved Finn/Quinn more. I always will. I hate Finn/Rachel, they have like nothing in common, except singing...anyway here's my story; I own nothing, except it.**

**For the song:  
Normal= Finn  
Italics= Quinn  
Bold= Both**

There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby aw..  
You'll always be my boo

_See, I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
__It's the only way we know how to rock  
__I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
__It's the only way we know how to rock_

Do you remember, girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember, girl, I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screamin your name  
Girl, I was there and you were my baby  
It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
__When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)  
__You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)  
__And even though there's another man who's in my life  
__You will always be my boo  
__Yes, I remember, boy, cause after we kissed  
__I can only think about you're lips  
__Yes, I remember, boy, the moment I knew  
__You were the one I could spend my life with  
__Even before all the fame and people screamin your name  
__I was there and you were my baby_

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo  
_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
__When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)  
__You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)  
__And even though there's another man who's in my life  
__(What we have is in each other)  
__You will always be my... boo  
_My oh my oh my oh my oh my my boo...

_**My oh my oh... my oh my oh my boo...**_

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo  
(Uh uh)

**I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh**  
**_It's the only way we know how to rock  
__I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
_It's the only way we know how to rock**

They stopped singing and they were like super close together; Finn noticed this. He didn't mind though. He smiled at Quinn, "good job." He whispered. Quinn nodded, "yeah you too." They looked down and noticed they were holding hands, quickly they pulled away. The moment was broken by the sound of applause. Quinn looked down from the stage of the auditorioum to see where it was coming from, it was Mr. Schuester. Finn however kept his eyes on Quinn. "Great job guys. Finn and Quinn have worked over their past and become stronger than before...If we could all do that it would be much easier for us to work together to win Regionals this year guys." Quinn looked around for Sam but he wasn't there. She then looked at Mercedes who had been sitting beside him. _'He ran out' _Mercedes mouthed. Quinn looked confused, how had she not noticed him leaving. Mr. Shuester smiled, "I think we need to run it again." He said. Quinn however didn't care, she dropped the microphone and ran off the stage. "Quinn?" Mr. Schuester hollered after her, but she kept running.

Finn sighed and sat down on the stage, "they'll be back," Mr. Schuester whispered before he sat down beside Tina and Mike who were holding hands and whispering sweetly to eachother. And behind Puck who was texing on his cell phone. Beside Lauren Zises who just looked bored while eating a candybar from her purse. Santana who was sitting beside Artie, and Brittany sighed, "Mr. Schue can't we just call it quits for today? I mean, Britt, Q, and I have an early Cheerio's practice tomorrow." Brittany nodded, "Yeah, and coach Sylvester won't let us eat." Artie looked at her, "that's sad." Brittany nodded, "and I'm hungry." Santana rolled her eyes at what she was seeing, she'd never admit it but she hated Brittany being with Artie...It wasn't right to her. Mr. Schuester shrugged, "we can't stop until it's time guys...we have to prepare for Regionals."

Rachel stood up from her spot beside...well no one. And she walked over to Finn. "Hey...good job." Finn looked at her, "uh...thanks." Rachel nodded, "I-I mean the song isn't that great to begin with and _Quinn_ just made it worse...but if _I_was singing it with you then, you know maybe..." "Just stop," Finn interuppted her. Rachel looked at him shocked (he never inturuppted her...ever). Finn shrugged, "I like that song...and you know Quinn didn't do that bad singing it...I mean her voice isn't as great as yours yeah...but Mr. Schuester said that he didn't want the song to be perfect, that's why he picked Quinn." Finn paused for a minute to think, "And you know what else, Quinn has really done anything mean to you except like tell you she wants to punch you...but she's trying. I don't know why you have to continue being so mean to her...I thought you were the one who said you wouldn't mind being friends with her. I mean she's cool once you get to know her..." Rachel shook her head, "why are you sticking up for her, after what she did to you...I would think you wouldn't be able to trust her again...she doesn't think about other people's feelings Finn, she never considered you..." "I love her Rachel." Finn said quietly, but Rachel shut up. Finn shrugged, "this is why we're not together anymore...well that and you basically cheated on me..." "Wait, but so did Quinn." Finn nodded, "yeah well, at least Quinn had the decency to get drunk first...even if it was just a little." Rachel couldn't believe it, "but I didn't even go through with it." Finn nodded, "yeah, because Puck stopped you...not the other way around."

* * *

Quinn ran out to the bleachers by the football field, that's where he always went. She was right too, Sam was sitting up at the top of them. She sighed with relief knowing she wouldn't have to look anywhere else. Then she slowly began to climb up to meet him. "Hey," she said quietly, when she reached the top. Sam looked at her, "hi." He sighed and looked at the sky. Quinn sat next to him, "did I do something wrong?" Sam looked back at her, "I saw the way you were..." He shook his head. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, "you saw the way I was what?" Sam shook his head, "nothing...it's just Finn..." "Sam there is _nothing_ going on between finn and I...we have a history, you know that...you knew that before you and I started to date." Sam looked at the football scoreboard, "it's just...I don't wanna lose you." Quinn shook her head, "now who said I was going anywhere?" She tried to get Sam to look at her but he wouldn't. She sighed, "I'm wearing your ring...I know that probably doesn't mean much, and since my past is...bad...well I just know that, the way I was raised was to never...ever cheat on someone who gives you a ring. My mother taught me that...and she never cheated on my father...I'd never cheat on you Sam. I learned the hard way that cheating gets you no where, except maybe horrible results, and who really wants that." She looked out to the football field, "I am doing absolutely terrible at comforting you aren't I?" She shook her head. Sam looked at her, a smile playing on his lips, "yeah." He laughed, "but I'm a dyslexic idiot who totally believes you." Quinn glanced at him, "hey, there's no need to be rude to yourself...you're not a dyslexic idiot, you're a dyslexic dummy." She said in the most serious tone. Sam laughed, "oh...well...you're, you're just..." Quinn smiled, "come on, you can do better than that...you're, you're just...just...you're..." She laughed. Sam shook his head, "you're adorable." Quinn stopped laughing and looked at him, "aw...and now I feel bad for making fun of you." Sam leaned in and kissed her, "you're forgiven." He said. Quinn smiled, "awesome."

* * *

Back in the auditorium Mr. Schuester was getting a little impatient, "Mercedes, do you want to find Quinn and Sam?" Mercedes sighed, "I'd just give'em a little bit longer Mr. Schue, I think Sam was just a little upset to see Quinn sing with some other guy." Mr. Schuester nodded, "oh alright, I'll give them five more minutes, then someone has to go find them." Mike nodded, "yeah...because we only have ten minutes left of practice." Tina laughed, "and we don't want to be stuck here forever."

Rachel and Finn were still over at the stage, "I don't understand how you can forgive her and not me..." Rachel trailed off. She was on the verge of crying. Finn rolled his eyes at how nice he was because he grabbed her hand, "look Rach...I do forgive you..." Rachel looked up at him, "you do?" Finn shrugged, "of course...I mean you had bad intentions and all, it's just...you're to good for me." Rachel looked confused, "I'm wh-what?" Finn shrugged, "you're to good for me...I mean I cheated on Quinn to...with you. And it may have just been a kiss between us, but I still felt horrible about it. I want to be with Quinn, and I-I think you should be with someone else. Someone who can keep up with all of your crazy demands, and everything." He smiled, "I hope we can still be friends." Rachel shook her head, "that's not what I want." Finn shrugged, "well it's the best I can give you."

The door to the auditorium opened up and Sam and Quinn entered holding hands and laughing. Finn let go of Rachel's hand and looked at Sam with slight anger and jealousy. Rachel glanced at Sam and Quinn once before looking back at Finn, "she's taken." She said softly. Finn nodded, "but she's worth fighting for." Rachel looked away and walked back over to her seat. Mr. Schuester stood up, "good, Sam and Quinn, I'm glad you decided to return...now I'd like to run the number again, so Quinn..." He waved to the stage. Quinn nodded, and gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. Then she ran up to the stage. Finn bent down and picked up the microphone she had dropped earlier and handed it to her. She nodded, "thanks." He just gave her his dopey, half grin.

Brad the piano man slowly began to play the song again. And Finn led himself and Quinn into the song. This time Quinn sang to her boyfriend, who was now smiling. Finn however sang to Quinn, which didn't go un-noticed by Sam or Rachel. But Mr. Schuester was...happy.

* * *

**Should I continue? Please give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Crash And Burn

**Hey again, so thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them. Anyway I'm totally loving the Fuinn moments in Glee, if only they'd last forever...but I do feel a little bad for Sam, I can't help but feel that way. Also, just to let you know that even though I love what's happening in Glee, this is not following that storyline. Anyway here's my next chapter, I'm not sure if it's as good as the first or not but all well, enjoy! **

**I own only my story.**

The next week at lunch Quinn was sitting in the cafeteria with Santana, but no one else. Sam was sick and Brittany was eating with Artie. Quinn moved her fork along jabbingat the green beans on her tray. Santana sighed and spun her milk carton around on the table. It was a depressing sight if you actually took notice, Santana looked miserable. Quinn looked at her, "you okay S?" Santana shrugged, "I'm fine." Quinn shook her head, "Fine don't talk, but don't say no one ever tried to help either." She put her fork on the tray and stood up to take her tray up.

"Brittany is kind of ignoring me," Santana said, it was barely above a whisper.

Quinn looked down at her, "I'm sure she's not ignoring you."

Santana nodded, "oh, but she is."

Quinn sat back down, "well, you have said that it's okay if she dies."

Santana shook her head, "I didn't mean it literally."

Quinn shrugged, "well, it's Brittany...she takes everything literally."

* * *

Finn walked into the Cafeteria and searched around the students..._Bingo!_...He thought when he spotted Quinn..._Damn!_...He thought when he realized she was sitting with Santana. _What are they talking about, I thought they weren't friends? _Rachel came up to him, "are you not eating today Finn? Because I have to object to that...you see studies have shown that teenagers who eat less are more likely to gro..."

"You know, you're kind of everywhere?" Finn asked looking at her, totally happy to interupt whatever speech she was getting ready to say.

Rachel just smiled, "It's kind of a star quality of mine."

Finn nodded, "or just an annoying one," he commented as he turned to go into the lunch line.

Rachel followed him, "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that...so what were you looking at?" She looked around the room.

"Nothing," Finn muttered.

Rachel spotted Quinn, "oh, I see...that should have been obvious."

Finn looked at her, "look...I've already told you this, I want to be with Quinn..." "Why? She's with somebody else...just give me another chance...I..." Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Rachel...it wouldn't be right for you...you're a star, and you shine no matter what. But you need someone better for you...someone who won't try to put out the flame that lights your stage...it wouldn't be right for me to be with you when I really want to be with her." Rachel shook her head and tried to say more, but Finn had already turned away to get his lunch.

* * *

"I just really don't want her to be with Artie," Santana said, she was on the verge of tears (which was far from normal for her). "Why not?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged, "I can't tell you why...it just doesn't feel right to me." Quinn reached across the table and grabbed Santana's hand, "S...you should have talked to her...just talk to her." Santana shook her head, "I know but..."

"Hey Quinn...Santana!" Finn greeted as he reached their table.

Santana jumped up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria wiping her eyes.

"Damn it Finn!" Quinn snapped.

Finn looked at her confused, "what'd I do?" He looked genuinely hurt.

Quinn waved her arm directing him to sit down, so that's what he did. "I'm sorry," she said. He gave her his goofy grin, "that's alright." Quinn shook her head, "no, no it's not...you didn't do anything wrong. Santana's just upset." Finn looked into Quinns eyes trying to search for something, but he didn't know what...all he knew was it happened a lot in books (and yes he can read).

"I thought you and Santana didn't like eachother?" He asked after a moment.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle, he looked so confused. "We don't sometimes...but I'm her best friend, and she's mine. Just because we fight doesn't mean we don't have eachothers back when it matters the most."

Finn didn't understand, "oh...like Love The Way You Lie?" He tried to sound smart...he didn't want her to think he was still stupid...she wouldn't like him then.

Quinn laughed, "the best friend version of that song...sure...I stab her in the back, she stabs me in the back and yet...no one else can treat us that way except eachother."

"oh...okay." Finn said, he actually understood. "Where's Sam?"

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"He got sick."

"Oh...how?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know it is February...maybe somethings going around."

Finn nodded, "how are you two?"

Quinn looked at him questioningly, "what is this twenty questions?"

Finn looked at her, "n-no I was just wondering...you know just c-curious?" He said hesitantly.

Quinn chuckled, "yes Finn, curious is the right word."

He smiled again, "cool."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, but did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Finn leaned in toward her a little, "what cat?" Quinn shook her head laughing at his confused look, "nevermind." Finn leaned back, "okay." He took his fork and jabbed the fruit on his tray, "so, what do you think about Glee this week?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't want to do that song."

"What song?"

"My Boo."

Finn looked at her disappointed, but she didn't notice, "why not?" He asked.

Quinn shrugged, "it's not like I don't like the song, because I do...It's just that it's talking about the first person you ever fell for always holding your heart, even if you move on to someone else."

Finn nodded, "and?"

Shee took a drink of her chocolate milk (hell yeah chocolate! Take that Coach Sylvester!). "I don't feel comfortable singing unless the song has a personal meaning to me...I don't feel that way, so it has no meaning to me." She stood up and grabbed her tray along wit the one that Santana had left. "I'll see you tommorrow Finn." She said, then she walked away.

* * *

Finn turned to watch her leave and _surprise, surprise_ Rachel was right there. "That worked wonderfully well for you huh?" She asked.

Finn sighed, "what do you want?" He liked Rachel, he really did...but she was just becoming wierd you know...she was just annoying him to much. He didn't want to be rude to her, she was just _everywhere._

"She clearly doesn't feel the same as you do," Rachel said.

Finn shook his head, "she was lying," he said doubtfully.

He stood up with his tray and walked toward the door, he dumped his tray and put it away before heading to the choir room. Rachel followed him. He spun around to face her, "why are you following me?" Rachel shrugged, "well because, Quinn is a girl..." "Yeah, thanks I know."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "...And so am I, which means I know what girls like...romance and such, therefore I have signed myself up to help you out."

Finn squinted his eyes in thought, "why?"

"Well..." Rachel began, "the sooner you try to get Quinn to be with you again, the sooner you'll realize that she's over you...and that you are indeed over her. Then you'll be with me, and you'll forget all about her." She explained with a bright smile.

Finn shook his head, "when are you gonna realize, I wanna be with Quinn, and I'm not getting over her...Even if she doesn't want me, I'll wait for her."

Rachel smiled, "I have realized that silly." She walked over to the sheet music and started searching for a song, "that's why i'm helping you." She stated. Finn watched her for a few minutes not being able to form any coherent words. Finally after what felt like forever but was really only five minutes he walked over to her, "what are you doing?" He asked.

"ah, here it is," Rachel said ignoring him, she walked over to the piano bench and sat down. Finn followed her, "you're not gonna sing are you?" He asked. Not to be rude or anything because Rachel has an amazing voice, he just hears it everyday pretty much and he just wanted to think for a while.

Rachel looked at him, "no, you are...I know for a fact that Quinn likes this song...so you're going to sing it."

Finn grabbed the paper and looked at the title, "Crash And Burn?"

Rachel nodded, "Quinn loves Jesse McCartney."

Finn laughed, he knew that...but how'd she know. "H-how do you know that?" He was kind of afraid to hear the answer. _She's not some crazy stalker planning to kill Quinn so I fall in love with her is she? _

Rachel shrugged, "there's a picture of him in her gym locker." She said as if it was obvious.

Finn looked relieved, _Oh, thank God! I knew she wasn't a stalker. _He looked back at the paper and read the first verse to himself. This song kind of fit him and Quinn, "How's this song work?" He asked. He wanted to make sure Rachel was actually here to help him, and not trick him.

Rachel sighed, "well, it obviously explains a little way of how you feel about her, this song mostly shows that you're kind of interested in the same things that she is interested in...but we'll work on the real feeling type of songs later, just sing."

Finn looked confused, "but there's no music?"

Rachel nodded, "so, make some."

He didn't really understand that but he started to sing anyway...seeing as he didn't really know how the beat of this song went he just went along on his own...he was sure it wasn't the right way.

_Can we not fight no more_  
_I don't wanna feel the pain we've caused_  
_Let's call a truce tonight 'cause my cards are down_  
_Feeling like the only one_  
_Know you're here but I still feel alone_  
_Too much too fast my love_  
_We're lookin at the door_

_We've been moving too fast_  
_Baby, with nowhere to go_  
_Every chance we have seems to go up in smoke_  
_Send an SOS, yeah, 'cause we bout to choke_  
_This flight could go down_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_

_Pilot to copilot baby we burnin up_  
_Adding fuel to the fire, we're ruining our love_  
_Memories of what you used to be keep telling me_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Instinct says I'm where I need to be_  
_And I bet you're feeling the same way as me_  
_Baby you can think of ways, I wanna make it right_

_We've been moving too fast_  
_Baby with nowhere to go_  
_Every chance we have seems to go up in smoke_  
_Send an SOS, yeah, 'cause we 'bout to choke_  
_This flight could go down, (down, down, down)_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_

_Look at how far we have come_  
_We still can get it back, we still can get it back_  
_The damage can all be undone_  
_We'll just take baby steps, we'll just take baby steps_

_We've been moving too fast_  
_Baby with nowhere to go_  
_Every chance we have seems to go up in smoke_  
_Send an SOS, yeah, 'cause we 'bout to choke_  
_This flight could go down_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_  
_Crash and burn_

As Finn finished singing, Rachel was clapping excitedly, "See...it was good." This was totally gonna work, she thought.

Finn smiled, "It's actually not a bad song."

Quinn would be his soon enough.

* * *

**I hope it was good, thanks again for reading...and I appreciate any reviews.**


	3. I Was Made For Lovin' You

**Sorry this took so long but….this chapter is really long, and it took a while for me to figure out what bands to do…I loved Glee! But I'm sad it's over, the prom episode was awesome/sad: Awesome because Rachel finally got slapped (I've wanted to do that for a while). I don't hate Rachel she's just not extremely amazing, though Lea plays her well. The other awesome thing was that my favorite character (Quinn) slapped her Yay! But the sad thing is Finn/Quinn ended, so maybe we'll get Quinn/Sam….anyway happy reading!**

* * *

In Glee the next day Quinn was sitting in the back with Sam, Rachel was in the back as well next to Quinn, and Puck was up front. Mr. Schuester came in with Finn following, one look at Quinn and Sam holding hands and his mood instantly changed from happy to sour. That didn't go unnoticed by Rachel (like most things). Finn sat down in-between Santana and Puck in the front.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue clapped, "I've got a great idea."

"Are we getting ducks?" Brittany asked.

Mr. Schue glanced at her, "not quite."

Brittany smiled, "oh, so birds?"

Artie patted her shoulder, "Brit, just let him talk." Brittany looked at Mr. Schue intently.

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "anyway…I think that we should _each_ perform a song done by our favorite artist."

Santana raised her hand, "but won't that take forever." Mr. Schuester nodded, "it may take a while." "Why does it have to be our favorite artist?" Sam questioned. Mr. Schuester smiled, "good question Sam…I want you to use your favorite song done by your favorite artist…then explain why the song means so much to you."

"Why?" Mike asked.

Mr. Schuester shrugged, "it'll give us all the perspective of someone's opinion on music and how they view it."

Rachel raised her hand, "does this mean no Broadway?"

"Yes," Mercedes said. Rachel glared at her, Mercedes shrugged, "it'd make sense to not let you do Broadway, it's not exactly like an artist, or band."

Rachel turned to Mr. Schuester, "so?"

He nodded, "yes, Rachel…it means no Broadway."

Rachel sighed, but nodded, "fine." The bell rang the students began to file out, "Finn, Mike and Artie will be next time." Mr. Schuester said to them. Rachel jogged out of the room and caught up with Quinn who was laughing at the imitation of the terminator that Sam was doing. "Hey, Quinn!" Rachel said. Quinn and Sam stopped walking and she looked at Rachel confused, "what do you want?" Rachel glanced at Sam and them back at her, "can we talk?"

"That's kind of why I turned around," Quinn stated.

Rachel shrugged, "well…" She paused, and glanced at the blonde boy.

Quinn got it, "wait, why does Sam have to leave?"

Rachel shrugged, "I-I just feel more com…"

"It's okay Quinn, I have to get some Algebra done anyway…I'll see you later." Sam said to his girlfriend before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Then he left.

Quinn nodded and turned back to Rachel, "what?" Rachel sighed, "well, I…" Quinn turned around and started walking toward her locker. Rachel huffed but followed after her, "I was wondering who your favorite artist was?" Quinn reached her locker and opened it before looking at the shorter girl, "I'm sorry?" Rachel looked around, "your favorite artist, who is it?" Quinn sighed, "why do you want to know?" Rachel shrugged, "I just do." Quinn looked past Rachel toward the doors where Finn was standing, he glanced her way and smiled, Quinn gave him a small one back before looking back to Rachel, "uh…Paramore."

Rachel sighed, "damn!" She whispered.

Quinn looked confused, "damn what?"

Rachel shrugged, "nothing…it's just Paramore's a great band."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I know."

Rachel sighed, "I just thought that your band would be something along the lines of _We The Priests"_

Quinn's jaw dropped, "what was that! A religious slam, really Berry?"

Rachel shrugged, "you always seem to be thinking of God, it'd make sense."

Quinn scoffed, "what the hell?"

Rachel smiled, "Quinn, I'm just getting started…you stole my boyfriend."

Quinn looked around, "who Sam? He was never your…"

"No, Finn!" Rachel half shouted.

Quinn was instantly silenced, she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"You stole Finn from me…you don't deserve him, you treat him badly like he's not even a human being…you're a self-centered good for nothing child of God!" Rachel instantly stopped, they both sort of jumped back at what she said.

It was dead quiet for a moment. Rachel looked at the blonde head cheerleader who now had tears sparkling in her eyes. Rachel Berry had made Quinn Fabray cry, and it wasn't even worth it. "Quinn, I-I shouldn't have…" She was silenced though, when out of nowhere the Latina had popped up, "walk away!" Santana growled as she wrapped an arm around Quinn. Rachel swallowed hard and with a last glance at the blonde who was now broken in her best friends arms she turned around, just to see Finn staring from across the hall, and in his eyes there was nothing but hatred.

* * *

Quinn continued to cry as Santana pulled her outside. They sat down on the stairs and the Latina looked around, "I swear if that¾ if she¾ I'm gonna kill her…I will you know, I can." Quinn sat up and wiped her eyes, "it's true though isn't it? I'm a self-centered bitch who cares for no one…and I'm good for nothing."

Santana shook her head, "don't say that."

Quinn looked at her, "but you know it's true."

Santana lightly slapped her friend in the face, "snap out of it Q, you're being weird."

Quinn glanced at the ground before touching her cheek, "did you just slap me?" She looked back to Santana who was smiling wickedly.

* * *

Finn always knew where to find her...in the auditorium, only this time was wierd because she wasn't singing. Instead she was crying. Finn rolled his eyes, she always did this. He walked over to her anyway, "Rachel," he said quietly.

Rachel looked at him, "Finn...hey." She wiped at her eyes quickly.

The tall boy sat beside her, "you're crying? After what you just said to Quinn, she didn't even do anything wrong this time. And you're the one who's crying?"

Rachel took a shaky breath, "I didn't mean it...it just slipped out."

Finn shook his head, "I thought you were gonna help me?"

Rachel looked into his eyes, still full of hatred, but also full of hurt. So much hurt. She took his hand, he was hesitant but he still held hers. "I'm sorry Finn...I am helping you. I will if Santana let's me, I'll apologize to Quinn. In the mean time, you rehearse your favorite song."

Finn nodded in agreement as Rachel stood up to leave, "thanks Rachel," he told her as she walked toward the door.

* * *

The next day in Glee it was time to get started. Mr. Schuester was leaning against the piano as the kids enterd the room followed by Sue Sylvester. "What are you doing here?" He asked clearly unhappy.

She shrugged, "just wanted to drop by...keep a watchful eye on my Cheerios."

Mr. Schuester looked at Quinn, Santana and Brittany who were standing behind Coach Sylvester.

Quinn shrugged, "sorry Mr. Schue."

Santana nodded, "she followed us."

Brittany smiled, "Artie's my boyfriend!"

The three Cheerios turned around as did Coach Sylvester they each took seats and Mr. Schuester nodded, "alright...let's get started, Artie you go first."

Artie nodded and rolled forward, "my favorite artist/band is The Beatles...and my favorite song is With A Little Help From My Friends...because as the song says I get by with a little help from my friends. If I didn't have any of you all here, even if you are just aquaintences i don't know if i'd be able to make it through each day." He nodded toward the band who started to play the song before he started to sing.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune_  
_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_  
_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_  
_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away_  
_Does it worry you to be alone?_  
_How do I feel by the end of the day_  
_Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_  
_I need somebody to love_  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love_

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_  
_Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_  
_What do you see when you turn out the light?_  
_I can't tell you but I know it's mine_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_  
_I just need someone to love_  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_  
_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_With a little help from my friends_

* * *

After he finished there were screams breaking out from the class. Artie smiled, "thank you...thank you." He laughed as he rolled back over to sit by Brittany.

Mr. Schuester strolled over to the middle of the room and smiled, "alright we're down one, two to go...Mike show us what you got." As he turned and walked back to the piano Mike walked to the center of the room.

"Okay." Mike said. "This is officially my first solo because the first one i did was with Tina...I know my voice isn't great but I'm gonna try my best." He reached the front of the room and smiled, as Tina gave him a thumbs up. "My favorite band is...The Black Eyed Peas." He looked around, "uh, yeah...and the song is Just Can't Get Enough...it's my favorite song because it reminds me of how much I love Tina, and I-I uh, yeah...I like it so much." Tina smled again. When the music started, Mike was singing with differnt voices to make the others laugh. And he also danced around to the beat of course, it was to help distract from his voice.

_Boy I think about it every night, and day_  
_I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love_  
_I wouldn't want to have it any other way_  
_I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough _  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough  
_  
_Honey got her sexy on steamin_  
_She give the hotness a new meanin_  
_Perfection, mami you gleamin_  
_Inception, you got a brother dreamin, dreamin_  
_Damn baby I'm fiendin_  
_I'm tryin to holla at you I'm screamin_  
_Let me love you down this evenin_

_Lovie lovie yeah you know you are my demon_

_Girl work it for a team an'_  
_I could be the King, you could be the Queen an'_  
_My mind's dirty and it don't need cleanin_

_I love you long time so you know the meanin_

_Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out_  
_You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud_  
_And I just can't get enough_

_Boy I think about it every night, and day_  
_I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love_  
_I wouldn't want to have it any other way_  
_I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough _  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_

_Honey got me runnin like I'm Flo Jo_  
_Signed her name on my heart with an XO_  
_Love so sweet got me vexed though_  
_I wanna wish it right back like Presto, yes_  
_Meantime I wait for the next time_  
_She come around for a toast to the best time_  
_We LOL back and forth on the text line_  
_She got me fishin for her love, I confess I'm.._  
_Somethin 'bout her smile and the convo_  
_Got me high and I ain't comin down yo_  
_My heart's pumpin out louder than electro_  
_She got me feelin like MR. ROBOTO_

_Oh baby I can't come down, so please come help me out_  
_You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud_  
_And I just can't get enough_

_Boy I think about it every night, and day_  
_I'm addicted, want to jump inside your love_  
_I wouldn't want to have it any other way_  
_I'm addicted, and I just can't get enough_  
_"This is mega switchup"_

_Switchup! Switchup! Switchup!_  
_I, just, can't (switchup)_  
_Locked, sunk in your bed-rock_  
_Heart, pumpin your love-shot_  
_Knocked, out by your cold-shot_  
_I'm, stuck in your head-lock (switchup)_  
_Can't-can't stop-stop won't-won't quit-quit_  
_Makin me f-f-f-f-f-fiend, give it to me_  
_I want it all-all, know what I mean_  
_Your love is a dose of ecstasy (switchup)_  
_Addicted, I can't get, away from, you_  
_Afflicted, I need it, I miss it (switchup)_  
_I want your lovin right next to me_  
_And I can't erase you out of my memory-ory_  
_I just can't (switchup)_

* * *

When the song was over Mike ended with a bow, as the class cheered, "thank you," he said. Tina got up and walked over to him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. Then they both walked back over and sat down.

Mr. Schuester stood up once more and walked out to the middle of the room in front of the kids, "alright before Finnn starts, I'm gonna say a few things..."

"Oh, Will they don't need to hear your sappy story of you failing life." Sue commented.

Quinn and Santana couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. And at the sound Sue smiled.

Mr. Schuester shrugged, "alright then...Quinn, Santana and Rachel will be going tomorrow."

Quinn stopped her chuckling and her eyes got wide, "wait what?"

Mr. Schue nodded, "yup."

The blonde shook her head, "but..."

"No you're going tomorrow," The Glee director said.

Santana shook her head, "but can't someone else go with the dwarf like maybe Lucy Liu and Beyonce?"

Both Tina and Mercedes turned to glare at her while Mr. Schuester shook his head, "look I know Rachel's good and all..."

Rachel smiled, "good? Uh no,...I'm great, amazing, talented, beauiful, wonderful, extrordinary..."

Quinn laughed, "annoying, twisted, intoxicating, obnoxious, crude, a disaster waiting to happen."

Santana gave her best friend a high five. Rachel's mouth hugh slightly open and she looked over at Finn, he was just staring at Quinn in awe.

"Look...as I was saying, I know Rachel's good but so are the two of you...so you will sing your songs tomorrow and move on with it," Mr. Schuester finished.

Santana sighed, "I still don't get why we can't sing later...why we have to go tomorrow. If you'd just listen to me, Quinn and I have to..."

"Santana, Quinn I know with my ability being as great as it is, that it may be a bit intimidating, but I assure you that even though I am better than you, it does not mean that you're not good as well...I mean it is a known fact that a lead singer needs a strong background vocal...and you two are perfect for that!"

"That's it!" Santana yelled as she jumped toward the little diva. Rachel stood up screaming and ran to the other side of the piano. "Oh, come on manhands what are you so afraid of, you wanna talk trash, then you better be able to deal with the concequences of getting your ass kicked! I'm about to go all Lima Heights on that ugly little face of yours!"

Rachel's eyes were wide, "well...I-I..."

"Mr. Schuester aren't you gonna stop this?" Mercedes pointed out.

Mr. Schuester nodded, "yeah, uh...Santa..."

"Will wait!" Sue said.

William looked at her, "what?"

Sue nodded to the two girls who were currently circling the piano. "Sometimes you ned to let kids deal with their own problems, and sort it out their own way."

Mr. Schuester nodded again, "with violence?"

Sue shrugged, "Santana's a good girl, she knows fighting will get her off the Cheerios."

Mr. Schue sighed, "okay, but if this gets outta hand..." He didn't need to finish, he went and sat down.

* * *

Somehow Santana ha Rachel backed into the wall, "I am sick of you always saying that everyone else has no talent compared to your voice hobbit. If you want gossip about how bad a person is how about jabbing somewhere other than the talent card, cause as far as I'm concerned, talents the only thing you have going for you...go on Berry take your best shot."

Rachel nodded, "Okay...I think, well I think you're rude, and a bitch...you-you always think you're right when really you're wrong...you're selfish and condesending...and...and I know that as I grow up and get out of Lima, one year when I come back to visit sick children in the hospital, and give a free concert to the place I once called home...I'll find you a single mother with three children and another on the way working at a gas station pumping gas for those with more money than you!" It all came out so fast that Rachel didn't even realize she was saying it...just like it had earlier with Quinn.

Santana couldn't take it though, her anger and her hurt took the best of her and she threw Rachel to the floor. She next tried to walk over to Rachel and beat on her some more, but thankfully Quinn had glided from her chair to her best friend in an instant and pulled Santana away. When Santana fought to get free from her hold, Quinn had to let go, and in all her rage Santana spun around and slapped her best firend.

"Oh!" Santana said her eyes wide, she retreated a few steps, "Q...I-'m sorry."

Quinn didn't say anything, she just looked at Rachel and helped her up. When Rachel was standing up straight she brushed herself off, "thanks," she mumbled toward the blonde.

Santana looked at Quinn again, "Quinn, I'm sorry." She said for the second time.

Quinn shrugged, "whatever."

Sue stood up, "Santana, you know that in order to be on the Cheerios you are not allowed to fight...the Cheerios are..."

"Screw your damn squad!" Santana snapped.

Sue looked at her with astonishment glistening her eyes, "what?"

Santana nodded, "I-I don't want to be a Cheerio anymore...it's not fun anymore...you don't let us do anything at all ever, and I just can't anymore...I'm done, I quit."

Coach Sylvester didn't say a thing, Santana looked at Quinn with hope filled eyes, "please?" It was said below a whisper, only Quinn could hear it.

Quinn stared at her confused for a moment, she loved being a Cheerio...however she loved Santana more. She turned to the lady wearing the track suit and nodded, "I quit too."

Sue's mouth dropped open, "Q...If you quit, this time, you're not coming back!" She thought the threat would work...but it didn't.

"Fine by me," the blonde Cheerio shrugged.

"You'll regret this," Sue snarled.

Both Quinn and Santana smirked, "I don't think so," the said together.

Sue glanced around the room once more, everyone was watching the scene before them. She then kicked down the chair she had been sitting in before stomping out of the room quite dramatically.

* * *

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands a moment after she left, "alright so we have about...nine minutes left of class so...Finn, would you take it away please."

Finn stood up and walked past Santana and Quinn his arm lightly brushed Quinn's and it sent a jolt of energy through his body boosting his confidence as he turned to face the rest of the room. He smiled as he watched her sit down next to Sam, Santana sat beside her in Rachel's old chair. This left the diva to pick up the chair that Sue had knocked down and sit in it.

Finn shrugged, "alright, my favorite band is Kiss, because they're all rock and roll and such...I just think that their music is hard core and it speaks the truth I guess...to me it's just awesome. My favorite song is I Was Made For Lovin' You. To me it's about loving the one person you love always...and no matter what they do to you, you will always be made for them...so that's the song I'm gonna sing, because that's the way I feel about a girl and uh...this is for her." He said it carefully moving his eyes away from Quinn to not give it away, and at last glance he noticed Rachel looking at him with pride, because even though she loved him and he didn't feel he same way, she couldn't help but be supportive of his song choice and the 'message' behind it. Finn smiled as he sang the song.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Tonight I wanna give it all to you _  
_In the darkness _  
_There's so much I wanna do _  
_And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet _  
_'Cause girl, I was made for you _  
_And girl, you were made for me _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me _  
_And I can't get enough of you baby _  
_Can you get enough of me _

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes _  
_Feel the magic _  
_There's something that drives me wild _  
_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true _  
_'Cause girl, you were made for me _  
_And girl I was made for you _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me _  
_And I can't get enough of you baby _  
_Can you get enough of me _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me _  
_And I can give it all to you baby _  
_Can you give it all to me _

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh _  
_I can't get enough, oh, oh _  
_I can't get enough _  
_Yeah, ha _

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do _  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me _  
_And I can't get enough of you baby _  
_Can you get enough of me _

_Oh, I was made, you were made _  
_I can't get enough _  
_No, I can't get enough _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me _  
_And I can't get enough of you baby _  
_Can you get enough of me _

_I was made for lovin' you baby _  
_You were made for lovin' me_

* * *

He ended the song staring at the one who held his heart, and while everyone including her clapped for him he couldn't help but feel like he had done badly because there she was leaning on Sam. It was like the love lean, Quinn was in love, and it wasn't with him...that tore his heart apart.

* * *

**To be continued...I hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for the wait but I've been busy...I'm already close to being done with the next chapter so I hope you're ready for that.**

**Reviews would be lovely...again thanks for reading!**


	4. Turn It Off

**So here's Chapter 4...hope you like it!**

* * *

After Glee Club, Sam was the first one out of the room while Quinn hung back a while. She waited until she and Finn were the only two left in the choir room (or so she thought). Finn looked at her and smiled, he was feeling miserable but it was hard not to smile at her, "hey," he said. She nodded as she stood up with her bag, "hi," she didn't sound happy.

"You okay?" The tall boy asked.

Quinn nodded, "oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Finn put his binder in his bag, "I'm sorry you had to quit the Cheerios," he quietly.

"I didn't have to quit...I'm Quinn Fabray, I only do things when I want too," she said harshly.

Finn couldn't help but flitch, _crap!_ His mind shouted at him, he hated the mean side of Quinn, he never knew how to handle her.

Quinn shurgged, "I did it for Santana, she's my best friend, I'll do anything for her."

Finn nodded, "of course." He zipped up his bag, "how was my song?" He asked trying to change the subject.

At that, the blonde couldn't help but smile, "it was good, Finn."

Finn smiled his goofy smile, "cool." He was glad her mood had changed again, though it was a bit confusing.

Quinn stepped away from her chair and walked toward the door, however half a step away from the doorway she turned around, "I'll see you later Marshmellow."

Before Finn could ask if he had understood her right, she was gone and the wooden door was swinging closed, "Marshmellow?" He whispered.

"What does that even mean?" A girly voice asked.

Finn glanced around the room, "Rachel?"

Rachel stepped out from the piano, "no, Finn, it's the toothfairy...duh, it's me Rachel. And why did Quinn call you Marshmellow? Does she think it's a cute name for you, cause A:) It isn't, and B:) has she forgotten that she is dating Sam?" The small Jewish girl walked over to him, "so?"

Finn smiled, "do you think she forgot that she's dating Sam, cause that'd be kindof awesome!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Finn."

He looked at her a moment, "just leave me alone for a minute okay? You're kind of like stalking me or something..." He shrugged, "Marshmellow means nothing." He put his bookbag over his shoulder and started his walk outside, leaving Rachel to stand in the choir room alone. Really Marshmellow meant everything to him, just the fact that Quinn remembered meant everything to him. He stopped at his locker and put his back pack inside. He had no homework so he figured he could leave it inside there. His mind wandered off for a moment as he stood by the metal locker.

* * *

_Easter, two years ago, freshman year...it was their first official date. He had met her father a week before and he had said that if Finn went to Church with them Easter morning than they could have thier date that evening. And Finn was nervous, for about a week he walked around his house mumbling tiny worries, and asking his mother things like, "what if she thingks I'm wierd?" Or he'd occasionally slip out, "what if I say the wrong thing?" He just had those random thoughts of embarrassing himself infront of the girl of his dreams._

_Church had come and past and it seemed as though her parents approved of him, and it seemed to him that she was as excited for the date as he was._

_And there they were sitting in the woods (yeah, the woods) they were eating candy out of the Easter baskets that Finn had bought at the store down the street. Though Finn wasn't smart he had been able to build a fire and right now he was trying his hand at roasting a Marshmellow Peep on a stick. Quinn was watching him with her bright hazel eyes that glazed in the firelight. She had a handful of Skittles. So far the night was silent, neither of them wanted to say the wrong thing and embarrass themselves, but to them it was a comfortable scilence. Quinn was biting into the wonderful Skittle rainbow when the peep ended up bursting into flames._

_Finn being Finn panicked, he started to wave the stick back and forth trying to get the flames to die down, when he finall did the Marshmellow Peep was crisped all around. "So much for a Peeping S'more," he said to himself, laughing at his own joke._

_Quinn smiled, "there's still marshmellow in there, you know."_

_Finn had forgot for a moment that she was there, "oh, yeah." And he reached forward to take the Peep off of the stick somehow getting some of it in his hair._

_To make it worse, Quinn pointed it out to him and he panicked in humiliation and tried to wipe it out forgetting that his right hand was also covered in marshmellow so he ended up looking even more stupid. The blonde laughed at how cute he was being. And he thought it was his stupidity she was laughing at, he turned around so she didn't see his face turn beet red. "Here," Quinn stood up and walked over to him. He looked at her in panic. She had picked up a napkin that was sitting in one of the baskets with candy. She began to gently wipe the marsmellow out of his hair. Finn couldn't help but stare at her, "thanks," he said when she pulled away. She nodded before reaching up to wipe the bit of marshmellow he had got on his cheek, she put it in her mouth, "I love marshmellow," she whispered. Finn nodded, "me too!"_

_The were really close, like super close...and Quinn figured that Finn had dated before, seeing as she herself had never been on a date she waited for him to lean in and kiss her (that's what they do in all the movies). However the boy didn't move, he wanted to kiss her, like really bad but he didn't. Quinn looked away after a moment a little disappointed her mind screamed, _does he not like me!_ As soon as she looked away the trance that Quinn had unknowingly put on Finn was broken. He shook his head and looked at her, "Quinn?" _

_She turned back to him, "yeah?"_

_Finn swallowed his fear and smiled, "thanks, for helping."_ What! No! You weren't supposed to say that! _Now his mind was screaming._

_Quinn nodded, "you're welcome."_

_Finn shook his head again, _Just kiss her, _his brain yelled at him. He was confused, he had never been this nervous to kiss a girl before. He had only ever kissed a few, but it was never this hard. He swallowed hard before leaning in and kissing her lips lightly. After pulling away he smiled, and his eyes met with very shocked but very beautiful looking Quinn Fabray. _

_"hi," Quinn whispered._

_Finn chuckled at the adorable girl infront of him, "you wanna do this again sometime?" He asked guestering to the stuff around him._

_Quinn looked around, "it'd have to be next Easter?" (Yes, the Quinn Fabray was confused)._

_Finn smilled, "no, not just the Easter stuff, I mean the date...only not this exact date...hopefully the next one will be better."\_

_Quinn nodded, "the next one?"_

_Finn blushed, "be my girlfriend?" Though it sounded like a demand, it was a question._

_(Now she understood) she nodded, "of course!"_

* * *

The memory ended and Finn smiled. It wasn't a perfect memory, hell it probably wouldn't be a great story to tell all the time, but to him it was amazing. It wasn't like Quinn started calling him Marshmellow all the time, but there were certain occasions when she would let that slip, and it always made Finn feel like he was special to her.

He glanced around the hall spotting Quinn with Santana. They were no longer wearing thier Cheerio uniforms but instead were oddly wearing the same out fit of black skinny jeans, and a small red t-shirt, it had to have been a coincidence, because besides when she needed too, the Latina hated wearing the same clothes as someone else. The two ex-cheerleaders were holding their uniforms ready to turn them into Coach Sylvester. Finn watched them walk away talking about something. "Yo, Finn!" Someone yelled from behind.

His gaze at Quinn was broken when he turned around, Puck stood behind them, "what's up?"

The mohawked boy looked around, "I gotta ask you something."

Finn shrugged, "yeah?"

They began to walk down the hallway toward the doors to go home, Puck shrugged, "was that song you sung about Rachel?"

Finn pressed the door open, "uh, no..."

Puck nodded, "alright, so, if i was to sing a song to Rachel would you mind?"

Finn laughed as he walked over to his truck, "no, I don't want Rachel...besides you already took her from me."

Puck nodded, "I'm really sorry about that bro. I shouldn't have done anything with her while you two were together...Same with Quinn. They were both yours and I...I'm sorry."

Finn shrugged, "at least you didn't go all the way with Rachel."

Puck nodded, "I realized that we were doing something wrong...I came to my senses and remembered how hurt you were about Quinn, I didn't want to do that to you again."

Finn nodded, "well thanks, and if you want Rachel, go for her."

Puck smirked, "thanks man...wait..." He glanced at the taller boy confused, "if you weren't singing to Rachel, then who were you singing about?"

Finn opened his truck door, "I don't, well...Q."

Puck shrugged, "so, you're going after someone elses girl?"

Finn shrugged also, "she was my girl first."

He sat in his truck and shut his door glancing at his friend, "you go after Rachel if you want, but don't let anyone know about me." He started his truck and took off to his house leaving Puck both happy and confused.

* * *

Quinn flung the door to her house open with a bang, "I hate her!...I absolutely freaking hate her!" She dropped her bag and her Cheerios uniform on the floor and continued to walk to the kitchen. Santana stepped inside her house and set her bag and her own uniform beside Quinn's before closing the door and walking into the kitchen, "you have to admit, it was pretty clever."

"Blackmail is not clever Santana!" The blonde hissed.

Santana shrugged, "Q, the past is the past...nobody will care about it."

"I used to be fat!" Quinn shook her head, "everyone will care about it."

Santana shrugged again as she grabbed a bottle of wine out of Ms. Fabray's stash, she's been best friends with Quinn for three years, she knows where everything is...and she also knows about Quinn's whole 'Lucy Caboosey' past. She grabbed two glasses and poured the wine into them slowly, "Q, why don't you just let it out yourself? I mean you told me."

Quinn looked at her friend, "you're my best friend Santana. You're supposed to support me, and you told me about you, so I figured we'd be even if I told you something about me. Everyone else won't get it, they won't understand...I can't let them know."

The Latina looked at her comfortingly, "Well, Q, no matter what I got your back."

She slid a glass to the other girl, "promise?" The blonde asked.

The raven haired girl nodded, "of course, I did stay on the Cheerios for you didn't I?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

Santana smiled softy, no one would know that she had a heart (especially when it came to Quinn), "hey, it's only fair, you didn't freak when I told you I was gay."

* * *

The next day in Glee Mr. Schue waited as Santana and Quinn walked into the choir room with their Cheerios uniforms in place...why were they always last anyway?

"Wait, I thought they quit?" Tina asked.

Mercedes nodded, "yeah, what's going on?"

Mr. Schue looked at the two girls in red, "so?" He asked.

"We changed our minds," Quinn said cooly.

"So deal with it," the other girl snapped.

The Glee director shrugged, "alright, well, Santana...you're up first."

Santana nodded, "good cause Q and I gotz some place to be." She stood infront of the class while Quinn sat down. Mr. Schuester ignored her comment on leaving and walked over to the other side of the room.

Santana looked around, "alright, so, my favorite artist is Adele...yeah, because she's awesome, and I'm awesome and it's all a bit badass. My favorite song is Set Fire To The Rain. It's my favorite because it expresses how I feel about love, and though it doesn't exactly say who I feel this way for...I'm sure some of you already know." She took a glance at Quinn who smiled encouragingly. Santana nodded before she began to sing.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
__And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you're here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_  
_Even now when we're already over_  
_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_  
_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

* * *

After she finished the club burst into cheers and clapping. Santana nodded, "thanks, really...but I know I'm great."

Mr. Schuester nodded,"alright Santana, that was...wow, that was great, really." He looked at Quinn, "what is it that you all have to do?" He looked back at Santana.

The Latina shrugged, "Sue's making Quin and I go on a 'secret mission' for her...sorry but it's confidential."

Quinn nodded, "but we'll be back."

Santana smiled, "oh, yeah, of course."

Mr. Schuester nodded, "alright, so, I guess Quinn, you're up..."

"No!" Rachel practically screamed, "Mr. Schuester, I'd like to go next."

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "I'm sorry Rachel, but if Quinn has some place to be then..."

"She can't miss someone else's turn...the whole point of this assignment is to try and see the artistic views of your peers. This is how you chose to do it...she shouldn't be able to miss a performance from one of the other club memebers, it wouldn't be fair." Rachel argued, "neither of them should," she said shooting a glance toward Santana.

Mr. Schuester started to say something again but he was stopped, "She's right...Santana and I shouldn't miss someone else's performance...we'll stay, and I'll go last. Quinn stated..."Besides, it's always better to save the best for last." That comment got a chuckle from almost everyone (Rachel was the only one who didn't laugh).

Mr. Schuester nodded, "alright, Rachel...take it away."

The little diva flipped her hair as she stood up and smiled, "my favorite artist is obviously Barbra Streisand." She nodded, "now she has so many great songs out there, but I feel like A Time For Love kind of speaks to me in a way that is so real, and so full of the raw emotion that it just works." She glances at Finn who's looking at her with full attention. Rachel smiles, "and it expresses how I feel right now, it's just so real to me." She looks around the room dramaticly before singing her heart out.

_A time for summer skies_  
_For hummingbirds and butterflies_  
_For tender words that harmonize with love_

_A time for climbing hills_  
_For leaning out of windowsills_  
_Admiring daffodils above_

_A time for holding hands together_  
_A time for rainbow coloured weather_  
_A time of make believe that we've been dreaming of_

_As time goes drifting by_  
_The willow bends and so do I_  
_But all my friends whatever skies above_  
_I know a time for spring_  
_A time for fall_  
_But best of all_  
_A time for love_

_A time for holding hands together_  
_A time for rainbow coloured weather_  
_A time of make believe that we've been dreaming of_

_As time goes drifting by_  
_The willow bends and so do I_  
_But all my friends whatever skies above_  
_I know a time for spring_  
_A time for fall_  
_But best of all_  
_A time for love_

* * *

When Rachel finished she smiled brightly, while the class cheered and clapped. She smiled stating, "your welcome." That earned a few eyerolls, but she didn't care.

Mr. Schuester told Rachel that she did a good job as she and Quinn switched places.

Quinn stepped in front of the others and sighed, "hey, uh, my favorite band is Paramore...and I don't really think that I have the voice to go with that band, but the assignment was to sing our favorite song by our favorite band, not that you didn't already know that." She shook her head, and as she glanced around she notced Sam smile at her adoringly and Finn gave her a thumbs up. She had no idea why she was so nervous, she'd done this before, it was just a little different this time she guessed. "Anyway, my favorite song is Turn It Off, it's my favorite song because even though it's kind of written about suicide, it's not all about that. To me it just means that even though things get rough, there's normally an easy way to end it. And no...I don't think about killing myself ever, I just mean ending it in the best way you can, by like sorting it out yourself. It's just an inspirational song that kind of says...keep living...in that non-dorkish way." she nodds, "yeah, okay."

Before she starts to sing, Quinn notices Santana chuckling at how nervous she his and decides to give her friend the Quinn Fabray death stare, "shut up, Santana!" She growls before she starts to sing.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_  
_And found a demon in my safest haven_  
_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything_  
_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_  
_To find perfection in my pride_  
_To see nothing in the light_  
_or turn it off, in all my spite_  
_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy, it seems unending_  
_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_  
_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_  
_Just to come out the hero_

_Well, I can see behind the curtain_  
_The wheels are cranking, turning_  
_It's all wrong, the way we're working_  
_Towards a goal that's non-existent_  
_It's not existent, but we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_  
_To find perfection in my pride_  
_To see nothing in the light_  
_I'll turn it off, in all my spite_  
_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_  
_Just turn it off_  
_Again, again, again_

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom _

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall _  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_

_And the worst part is_  
_Before it gets any better_  
_We're headed for a cliff_  
_And in the free fall_  
_I will realize I'm better off_  
_When I hit the bottom_

* * *

After Quinn finished singing and the class clapped, Mr. Schuester stood up, "hey alright, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, you were all fabulous. And Quinn I think you were wrong about that song. Your voice definately worked for Paramore, it may not be as strong as Hayley Williams' but it definately worked."

Quinn smiled, "thanks, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester nodded again, "great, you two can head out for your 'secret mission' and Brittany, Sam and Lauren are tomorrow." He nodded, "I guess that's all for today, you're fee to go home."

The students got up to leave. Finn looked around spotting Quinn and Santana talking with Brittany. He smiled to himself as he walked over fully intent on talking to her for a minute. He needed to tell her that he liked the song, she did a good job. And he also really wanted to ask her why she had called him Marshmellow earlier. He walked the distace to the three cheerleaders.

"...but I don't understand." The ditzy blonde said.

"Look Britt, you just can't come with us okay...it's private," Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "but I'm a Cheerio too."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, B, but it's not that simple. Coach asked us to just keep it between us two." It was a lie, Quinn hated lying to the other blonde, but she was doing this for Santana.

Brittany looked at them hurt, "are we not friends anymore?" She whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes, "come on, Q, let's go!" She grabbed her friends arm and tried to pull her away but Quinn wouldn't move. _Damn her strength, _Santana cursed in her mind.

Quinn patted Brittany's arm sympathetically, "of course we're friends B, always. This is just something stupid that we have to do, okay?"

The other blonde nodded, "okay." She opened her arms for a hug.

Quinn smiled and pulled her arm out of the other girls grip before leaning forward and hugging her friend. After pulling away Brittany looked at the Latina expectanty with her arms still open. Santana just scoffed at her and walked out the door. Brittany looked at Quinn with hurt clearly written over her face, "did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No," It was another lie. She smiled at Brittany, "you could never do anything wrong."

As Brittany smiled again, Quinn knew she had said the right thing. Quinn turned to leave and Finn took this chance to talk to her, "hey, Quinn."

Quinn smiled at him lightly, "hi." That was all she said before she left.

Finn stared at her as she turned left into the hallway, "no, wait..." he mumbled.

Brittany looked at him, "you know she's dating Sam right?"

Finn looked at her, "Yeah."

Brittany shrugged, "so, you shouldn't go after someone who's taken...it's like a written rule."

Finn was confused, "where?"

Brittany smiled at him like he was dumb (well he kind of was) "Duh, in my dating rulebook that my cat wrote last year." And with that she skipped away to find her boyfriend.

Finn shurgged still obviously confused, "what?"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**p.s. I know the memory was kind of cheesy, but I had to think of something...so I hope it wasn't that bad.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. It's Tearin' Up My Heart

**So, sorry it took so long to update, I had to think of more things to put in here, anyway here's chapter 5...enjoy!**

* * *

Once Finn got home and set his bag on the floor his phone started ringing. He went into his livingroom and picked the phone up, "hello?"

"Hey, Finn." Rachel answered.

Finn rolled his eyes (he never got a break from her), "Rach, what do you want?"

Rachel gave him a sigh, "you know, I just called to ask you what Quinn thought of your song yesterday?"

Finn shrugged, "I-she said it was good. Hey do you have any other idea's for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Finn walked over to his couch and sat down, "I mean...do you have any other idea's on how I can get Quinn back?"

Rachel hesitated a bit before humming, "well...you could talk to her."

"Okay, about what?"

"About anything."

"Okay." He shook his head trying to rack his brain for something to talk to Quinn about.

"Just, you know...be her friend." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah...friend." Finn nodded.

* * *

Santana unlocked the door to her house as Quinn got out of her car. "You know, you should probably tell Britt what's going on." Quinn said as she walked up the stairs locking the car behind her.

The Latina swung the door open as she walked inside with the other girl following her to the kitchen, "I-I can't tell her...it doesn't matter enough."

Quinn shook her head as she took a seat at the island, "of course it matters." She said as she took the water bottle the raven haired girl offered her. "Thanks...we're lying to her...to everyone saying that it has something to do with coach Sylvester when in reality it only has to do with you."

Santana sighed as she sat down across from Quinn, "no one but you needs to know that this is going on." She took a swig of her own water before looking at Quinn, "so keep your mouth shut Fabray!"

Quinn nodded, "it's locked...I just worry you know."

Santana nodded, "yeah, I know, and I love Brittany...I will tell her. However, she's with Artie right now, she doesn't want me." She shook her head, "so, just let me be angry a while."

Quinn raised her hands in defeat, "okay."

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her living room flicking through the channels on her TV absentmindedly when her doorbell rang. She sighed before heaving herself off of the couch to answer the door.

To say she was surprised to find Puck behind the door would be the understatement of the century. "Noah? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Puck shrugged, "I just wanna talk to you a minute." He looked around, "can I come in?"

Rachel nodded, "oh, yeah, of course." She then backed away from the doorway to let the mohawked boy inside. Shutting the doorbehind him, Rachel led the way to te livingroom and shut the TV off, "what's up?" She ased gesturing for him to sit on the couch.

Puck took a seat on the couch and waited for her to sit down before sighing, "the reason I come over was, I-well I want to ask if you're alright?"

Rachel nodded, "yeah, I'm fine."

Puck smirked, "good...good...that's..."

"Good?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded, "uh, yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Rachel turned to face him again, "Noah? Is that all you wanted?"

Puck nodded, "yeah...see I-well I know that things aren't great for you because you're in love with Finn and all. And seeing as you're a sexy Jew and I'm a sexy Jew I kind of figured tat we Jew's need to stick together and uh...take care of one another. So I'm saying...what I mean is...what I'm trying to say is, if you eed to talk to someone, even if it is just to rant about some random stuff...I'm here to listen."

After puck finished his speech, which Rachel was sure it was the most words he'd ever used at one time, she smiled, "thank you, Noah, for that. I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

Puck smiled, "awesome."

* * *

"You still love Quinn." Kurt said as he sat next to his step brother.

Finn nodded, "yeah...I do."

"So tell her," Kurt shrugged.

Finn laughed though it was with no humor, "I can't just walk up to her and say it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "why not? You love her."

Finn shrugged this time, "what would I say? Hey Quinn, how are you? That shirt looks great it really brings out the color of your eyes...I love you by the way?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'd work on it a bit."s

* * *

Santana threw the empty water bottle in the recycle bin as she looked at her blonde friend, "so, you'll wait in her while I do this?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'll wait right here while you talk and...pack and such. Then when you're finished you can run in her jump into my arms and complain about every word that was said."

Santana scoffed, "I did _not_ jump into your arms."

Quinn laughed, "you might as well have the way you were clinging to me."

Santana pushed Quinn slightly before walking into her livingroom.

"Good luck," Quinn whispered behind her.

* * *

The next day in Glee Mr. Schue was lecturing the kids on how well the assignment was going so far before he said the next few things, "okay, with that being said...I'd like to point out to Brittany that, you're up now."

The blonde stood up before looking at the rest of the class, "well, I really enjoy all music...so when you said we had to choose our favorite song by our favorite artist...you really got me thinking." She shook her head, "and it kind of gave me a headache." She smiled, "however Lord Tubbington helped me realize that my favorite band is The Spice Girls." A few of the guys laughed as she paused. Brittany shrugged, "and my favortie song is _Wannabe_, and it's my favorite song because...it's just super awesome and fun...and truthful."

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_  
_Really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you want my future forget my past_  
_If you wanna get with me better make it fast_  
_Now don't go wasting my precious time_  
_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_  
_Really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel_  
_Say you can handle my love are you for real_  
_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_  
_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_  
_Really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me_  
_You gotta listen carefully_  
_We got em in the place who likes it in your face_  
_We got g like mc who likes it on an_  
_Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_  
_And as for me you'll see_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_  
_You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
_Slam your body down zigazig ah_  
_If you wanna be my lover_

* * *

After She finished, she shrugged as the class clapped for her, "thanks." She waved before she walked over to sit next to Artie. And Mr. Sche waved Lauren to the front of the class.

"Hey...I'm here to say that after a lot of thinking about trying to change my favorite band to something kickass, I realized that, that wouldn't be true to the assignment, so I decided what the hell, my favorite band is Nsync...and my favorite song is It's Tearin' Up My Heart." She paused for a moment to let the others laugh at her...she was shocked however when no one really did. She smiled, "it's my favorite song because...it's just a song that explains what love is in a really poppy way. It's lame but also lovely. So it will always have a soft spot in my heart for that." She smiled before she started to sing.

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_  
_But when we are apart, I feel it too_  
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_with or without you_

_(hey..yeah)_  
_Baby I don't understand_  
_Just why we can't be lovers_  
_Things are getting out of hand_  
_Trying too much, but baby we can't win _

_Let it go_  
_If you want me girl, let me know_  
_I am down, on my knees_  
_I can't take it anymore _

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _  
_But when we are apart, I feel it too_  
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_with or without you _

_(oohhh...alright)_  
_Baby don't mis-understand (don't misunderstand)_  
_What I'm trying to tell ya_  
_In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)_  
_Baby, it feels like we are running out of time _

_Let it go_  
_If you want me girl, let me know_  
_I am down on my knees_  
_I can't take it anymore..ohhh _

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you _  
_But when we are apart, I feel it too_  
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_with or without you _

_Tearin' up my heart and soul_  
_We're apart I feel it too_  
_and no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_With or without you _

_Tearin' up my heart and soul (alright)_  
_We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)_  
_and no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_With or without you _

_It's tearin' up my heart (tearin' up my heart and soul) when I'm with you _  
_But when we are apart, I feel it too (we're apart I feel it too)_  
_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_with or without you _

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_  
_With or without you_

* * *

After Lauren finished it was Sam's turn. So as she sat down, he walked up and stood in front of everyone he smiled, "hey...so my favorite band is Bon Jovi, I'm not really sure why...I suppose it's because the music is good." He laughed. "Anyway my favrite song is _Crazy Love _it's my favorite because of the meaning behind the lyrcs which is just true love you know, I mean that's what it means to me." He grabbed the guitar that was leaning against the piano, "and as always...Quinn this is for you." Quinn smiled softly as he began to play.

_The city sounds like a symphony_  
_A cabbie screams obscenities_  
_The horns are honking jazz in the night_  
_Her street is lit like a Christmas tree_  
_This place is my amphetamine_  
_She junks me but it's alright_

_In her summer dress she parts the sea_  
_Her hair wrapped up in rosary beads_  
_Everyone else is gone but her and me_

_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_  
_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_

_Sitting on my stoop I lit one up_  
_And put the ashes in my coffee cup_  
_And watched the world passing me by_  
_Throw a coat of paint on this rusty heart_  
_Ain't it funny how life imitates art_  
_Saint valentine he's got bloody knees tonight_

_But when she's walking down the street_  
_The sidewalk's there to kiss her feet_

_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_  
_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_

_She needs me, pleads me_  
_And wraps me in her loving charms_  
_She'll tease me, squeeze me_  
_But I'm the man when I'm in her arms_

_Now the angels sing a melody_  
_That they wrote for her explicitly_  
_That no one hears but her and me_

_Now wait a minute, wait I can't believe my eyes_  
_Who's that coming around the corner?_  
_Hey, she's looking fine ain't she?_  
_Get out the way no, no, no get out the way_  
_look at those high heel sneakers_

_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_  
_Here it comes, that crazy love_  
_Here she comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_

_Here she comes, it's crazy love_  
_Here it comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_  
_Here it comes, that crazy love_  
_Here she comes again_  
_That crazy thing called love_  
_Here she comes _

* * *

When Sam finished Mr. Schue walked back to the front of the class and when the clapping ended he smiled, "great job guys." Finn watched as Sam took the seat next to Quinn and gave her a quick kiss before he turned his attention to the teacher.

Mr. Schue nodded, "okay, everyone did great, and Tina, Mercedes and Puck will be tomorrow." He nodded, "So, we're done for today. I'll see you tomorrow. He smiled before the kids began to leave the room.

Brittany stopped Santana before she left the room, "hey San, how'd you like my song?" She asked.

The latina smiled a bit before shrugging, "it was fine."

Brittany smiled back at her, only hers was a little more cheerful, "thanks!"

Quinn and Sam walked toward the door with their hands intertwined before Finn stepped in front of them, "hey guys...Sam that song was awesome!"

Sam smiled, "thanks man."

Finn nodded, "yeah, hey listen...Quinn, I was wondering if I could talk to you a moment?"

Quinn nodded, "oh, uh..." She looked at her boyfriend who nodded back before letting go of her hand.

"I'll call you later," he stated.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, okay." She looked back to Finn, "what's up?"

Finn looked around before saying, "can we talk somewhere else?"

Quinn looked around also only she was a little confused, however she nodded, "yeah, okay." She looked over at Santana and Brittany who seemed to be ending their conversation. "Just meet me on the bleachers at the football field, on the top." She told him before she walked over to the Latina who was now standing alone.

Finn nodded dumbly before he walkd out of the choir room only to run into Brittany.

"That reminds me!" She said excitedly.

Finn shrugged, "what?"

"I have something for you," Brittany told him as she dug through her backpack. A moment later she pulled out what looked like a small diary. "You might want to read that." She said as she handed it to him.

Finn looked at her a moment before she skipped away. Then he loooked at the book in his hand, "unbelievable." He whispered. The title of the book was: _The Dating Rulebook_ and it was signed with two paw prints and the name Lord Tubbington.

* * *

"What did she say?" Quinn asked Santana.

Santana chuckled a little, "come on Q, I didn't tell her."

Quinn couldn't help but glare, "Santana!"

The darker girl shrugged, "look I said I'd tell her, and I will...just not yet...not now...not today."

Quinn sighed, "whatever...look I'll meet you at your house later, I have to do something now...and San, I really think you should tell Brittany sooner than later, she's your best friend and she deserves to know."

And with that the blonde left Santana there alone in the choir room, "I will." Santana whispered. "When the time is right, I'll tell her."

* * *

**So there is chapter 5, I hope it was good enough for your liking, and I'd really appreciate any review's you have. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Hello

**Sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter is good...**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

Quinn pushed open the double doors that led outside from the William McKinley High School world. She looked up at the bright sky and sighed before walking down the steps. "Hello, Quinn," Rachel greeted from the bottom step she was currently sitting on. Quinn looked at her, "what do you want?"

Rachel stood up and gave her a soft smile, "just to apologize."

"No." The blonde stated, "I don't want to hear it."

Rachel sighed, "come on, Quinn. I'm trying here."

Quinn continued her walk toward the school parking lot. Rachel shook her head and followed the taller girl, "just hear me out okay. Just listen." She shrugged, "where are you going?"

Quinn spun around to face her, "my car." She rolled her eyes, "it's not like I'm going to walk home when I have a car to drive." She commented while she turned around and continued her walk to her car.

Rachel nodded, "right...Look Quinn, I know that what I said got out of hand. I mean, it wasn't right. You didn't even know what you were doing...so it would be kind of hard to for you to stop taking him away from me when you didn't even realize it was happening." She stopped walking when she realized Quinn had stopped at a red car. "You really do like the color red, huh," the brunette mumbled while she watched the blonde unlock the driver side door.

"Rachel, you suck at apologies." Quinn said as she tossed her Cheerio's bag and backpack in the back of the vehicle.

Rachel nodded, "yeah...sorry."

Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "see, now that there was an apology."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, maybe Finn was right...maybe the blonde wasn't as bad as everyone thought, "okay...so, Quinn, I apologize for the way I acted. What I said to you was wrong...and I think I misunderstood what you were doing, or actually I may have just jumped to the wrong conclusion or something." She shook her head, "and I think that this is going down a lot worse than the first try." She stopped talking and sighed.

Quinn sat in the driver's seat and closed the door, "look, whatever Berry...apology excepted."

Rachel brightened, "really?"

The blonde nodded, "yes, but only if you apologize to Santana also."

Rachel continued to smile, "of course I will...thanks Quinn."

The cheerleader nodded before she started the car and buckled up the seatbelt and started to pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Finn had been sitting on the top bleacher for about five minutes, give or take a few. _What is taking her so long?_ His mind shouted. _You know maybe she's not really taking that long...maybe it just feels like she's taking a long time, because all I'm doing is thinking about what's taking her so long._ He shook his head and decided to try and take his mind off of her. He looked at his backpack and pulled out the dating rule book. He flipped it open to the first page.

"You are about to unviel the secrets of the dating universe." He read out loud. "Unviel?" He asked. "Is unviel even a word?" He shook his head, _whatever._

* * *

Quinn was halfway toward Santana's house when she realized she forgot to talk to Finn, "oh, no." She whispered. "God!" She sighed before she began to look around for a place to turn around.

She found a driveway about five minutes later and quickly turned around to find her way back to the school.

* * *

Rule number one said: _Always remember to take a shower before your date...you don't want to arrive smelling or looking bad. _Finn read the rule again.

Rule number two, was the one that Brittany had told him the other day: _Never, over any circumstances try and steal someone else's lover...It'll never end goodly. _"It'll never end goodly," Finn read.

"Hey," A voice said from the right.

Finn looked in that direction and nodded to the blonde girl, "Hey." He greeted as Quinn moved toward him. He shoved the book into his backpack quickly.

Quinn sat down beside him making sure to leave a little distance in-between she smiled, "so what were you doing?" She asked pointing toward the backpack.

Finn shrugged, "just a little light reading."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "oh, I didn't know you could read."

Finn rolled his eyes, "ha, ha...you're so funny."

The girl smiled, "I thought so..." She shook her head, "so, what'd you want to talk about?"

Finn nodded, "right...I had a question to ask you."

Quinn nodded as she looked out toward the football field, "what's that?" She asked.

Finn looked out toward the football field, _did she see something?_ He looked around the field to find what she was looking at, "what's what?" He asked.

Quinn giggled, "your question...what's your question?"

"Oh!" Finn realized, he shook his head in embarrassment. "Right, I was uh...well, I was wondering why you called me Marshmallow the other day?"

Quinn nodded, "oh, that...well I-I don't know. I guess it kind of just fit you know." She shook her head, "it just slipped out in the moment you know."

Finn would be lying if he had said he wasn't a little disappointed. In fact he was really disappointed to hear that, he really thought it was something more.

He didn't say anything, and Quinn could see that he was upset, she could always tell when he was upset. He looked at the ground.

"Is that okay?" She shook her head, "Finn, if-if that bothers you or something, I'm-are you okay?"

He still didn't say anything, however he did nod slightly.

"No, you're not okay." Quinn shook her head, "God, I'm so sorry...I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said anything. Finn, if I had known that you'd...If I knew...I'm sorry, if that reminded you of those years and us and...God I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." She said.

Finn looked up at her, she looked confused and apologetic. Finn knew that she really did care, he always liked it better when he could tell how she was feeling, and it was obvious that she felt bad.

He still didn't say anything though.

Quinn shook her head, "please, Finn...do something, say something please." She pleaded.

That was when he did it, he knew he probably shouldn't, but he definitely wasn't thinking straight. And he was there, and she was there so he leaned in and he kissed her.

"Whoa!" The girl pushed herself away and bolted up to her feet, "what are you doing?"

Finn looked up at her, "y-you told me to do something."

Quinn nodded, "I also said say something."

The tall boy stood up as well, "Quinn...I just, you were here, and I was here and I-I lo..."

The blonde held up her hand, "No, don't do that, don't say this..." She shook her head, "I mean, don't do _this, _don't say _that."_

"But Quinn," He tried to object.

"No!" She shook her head, "Finn, just stop." She started to walk down the bleachers.

* * *

Quinn pulled up to the side of the street in front of a big gray house. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed open the door. Then she shut it and clicked the lock button on the car remote, "I can't believe he did that!" She started walking up to the Latina's doorstep, "I can't believe he kissed me!" She pushed open the door and began her walk through the big house.

"Hello, Quinn." Mrs. Lopez greeted from her place on the living room couch.

Quinn couldn't help but jump at the words. She looked at the woman sitting on the couch, "oh, hello Mrs. Lopez." She smiled, "I didn't realize you were home, I'm sorry I just walked in like that...it's not my house and I really shouldn't have, again, I'm so..."

"It's quite alright Quinn, I know Santana gave you a key...we wouldn't have allowed her to do that if we weren't okay with you coming in whenever you'd like to."

The blonde smiled, "thanks...um, hey i-is Santana home?"

The older woman smiled, "yeah, she's in the kitchen."

Quinn smiled again, "thanks."

* * *

Finn slammed his door and leaned back against it. "I am such an idiot!" He said.

"What? Trouble in paradise?" Kurt asked from his spot which was leaning against the doorway to the living room.

Finn looked at him, "yeah." He stated.

Kurt smiled at him as he took a few steps forward, "what's going on?"

"I kissed Quinn." Finn said flatly.

Kurt's smile grew wider, "hey, that's great! So, she broke up with Sam?"

Finn shook his head, "I didn't say that."

The other boy shrugged, "oh, well...that makes it bad."

The tall boy nodded, "yeah...duh."

* * *

"He kissed me!" Quinn stated as she charged into the Latina's kitchen.

Santana looked up from the eggs she was currently cooking, "Isn't that what boyfriend's are supposed to do?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head, "no, not Sam...Finn, Finn kissed me."

"Wait so you and Sam broke up?" Santana asked. If you couldn't tell, she was so confused.

Quinn chuckled, "No, Sam and I are still very much together." She nodded, "I went to talk to Finn, because he wanted to talk about something, and when I did he...he kissed me."

"Oh." Santana shook her head, "I really don't know what to say to you...I just...well..." She couldn't think of anything.

Quinn nodded, "oh, I know."

* * *

"Okay, so...my favorite artist is Janis Joplin...and my favorite song is _Cry Baby _and I'm really not sure why it's my favorite song. I really think that Janis was a brilliant singer/songwriter...and I really just think this song is really good and that's why it's my favorite." Tina stated to the class before she started her song.

_Cry baby, cry baby, cry baby,_  
_Honey, welcome back home. _

_I know she told you,_  
_Honey I know she told you that she loved you_  
_Much more than I did,_  
_But all I know is that she left you,_  
_And you swear that you just don't know why,_  
_But you know, honey I'll always,_  
_I'll always be around if you ever want me_  
_Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby,_  
_Oh honey, welcome back home. _

_Don't you know, honey,_  
_Ain't nobody ever gonna love you_  
_The way I try to do ?_  
_Who'll take all your pain,_  
_Honey, your heartache, too ?_  
_And if you need me, you know_  
_That I'll always be around if you ever want me_  
_Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby,_  
_Oh daddy, like you always saying to do. _

_And when you walk around the world, babe,_  
_You said you'd try to look for the end of the road,_  
_You might find out later that the road'll end in Detroit,_  
_Honey, the road'll even end in Kathmandu._  
_You can go all around the world_  
_Trying to find something to do with your life, baby,_  
_When you only gotta do one thing well,_  
_You only gotta do one thing well to make it in this world, babe._  
_You got a woman waiting for you there,_  
_All you ever gotta do is be a good man one time to one woman_  
_And that'll be the end of the road, babe,_  
_I know you got more tears to share, babe,_  
_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on,_  
_And cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby. _

_And if you ever feel a little lonely, dear,_  
_I want you to come on, come on to your mama now,_  
_And if you ever want a little love of a woman_  
_Come on and baby baby baby babe_

* * *

Tina ended her song and Mr. Schuester started to clap along with the rest of the people in the room, "Great job Tina...that was wonderful. And as much as I would love to continue on my rant of how great you were, I'm sure Mercedes would love to go now." Mr. Schue turned to the other girl who nodded. Tina smiled as she and her best friend traded places, "thanks Mr. Schue." She said before sitting next to her boyfriend. Mike smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, "great job." He whispered. Tina smiled, "thanks, baby."

Mercedes smiled at the group before shrugging, "I've always like Destiny's Child, and since I first started listening to them I really knew that I was gonna love Beyonce for like...ever...so my favorite artist is Beyonce. My favorite song is _Sweet Dreams _I just always liked it from the first time I heard it...it had like a nice beat, and I really just love the lyrics because it always seemed so truthful and just honest and stuff."

_Turn the lights on_

_Every night I rush to my bed_  
_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_  
_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_  
_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_  
_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_  
_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_  
_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_  
_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_  
_Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_  
_To wrap your arms around me for real_  
_And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_  
_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_  
_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_  
_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain_  
_Not even death can make us part_  
_What kind of dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true_  
_(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where_  
_Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air_  
_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_  
_(Turn the lights on)_  
_Either way I don't wanna wake _up from you

* * *

Once Mercedes ended her song and Mr. Schuester praised her Puck took his place before the rest of the class, and shrugged. "I never really had an absolute favorite artist." He shook his head, "Well, I never really thought I did until I realized who it was. And my favorite artist is Neil Diamond, and I know now that my favorite song is _Hello. _I believe that it is my favorite because I know it speaks the truth, and I do feel this way about someone..." His eyes widened and he shook his head, "...and no, no it's no one you know!" He chuckled when he noticed the tallest person in the room smirk and shake his head. Puck shrugged, "anyway...I uh, I also realize that I love this song because I listen to it like...everyday...so here it is."

_Hello  
Again hello  
Just called to say hello_

_I couldn't sleep at all tonight  
And I know it's late  
But I couldn't wait_

_Hello  
My friend  
Hello_

_Just called to let you know  
I think about you ev'ry night  
When I'm here alone  
And you're there at home_

_Hello  
Maybe it's been crazy  
And maybe I'm to blame  
But I put my heart above my head  
We've been through it all__And you loved me just the same  
And when you're not there  
I just need to hear_

_Hello  
My friend  
Hello_

_It's good to need you so  
It's good to love you like I do  
And to feel this way  
When I hear you say_

_Hello  
Hello my friend  
Hello_

_Just called to let you know  
I think about you ev'ry night  
And I know it's late  
But I couldn't wait_

_Hello_

* * *

Puck ended the song and everyone clapped. For a moment his eyes were locked with the short diva's but Rachel broke eye contact when Mr. Schuester began to speak, "that was a brilliant assignment...I think we all can see a new view on everyone's interests and stuff...I think this worked well for all of us. Great job guys!" He smiled before he said goodbye to the class.

Everyone stood up to walk out the door. Finn quickly rushed over and stopped Quinn from continuing out the door, "hey...can we talk?" He asked.

Quinn shook her head, "no, I-I don't think that's a good idea." She shrugged, "not yet."

Sam walked over to them and he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "you ready?" He asked.

Quinn smiled, "yeah, I'm all set."

Finn looked at them confused, "ready for what?" He asked.

Sam looked at him, "well, not that it's any of your business, but Quinn and I are going on a date."

The tall boy nodded before looking at Quinn, "oh."

The blonde girl smiled, "see you later Finn." She said.

Santana pushed past the four of them with Puck following behind, "hey Q, I'll see you later right?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, later."

Puck winked at Quinn, "don't be late baby mama." He waggled his eyebrows before Santana pulled him off toward the door.

Sam looked at his girlfriend, "should I be worried?" He asked.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, "no...not at all." She smiled, "come on."

Finn watched as the two of them left the room. Rachel walked up to him and patted his back comfortingly, "so, I take it you and Quinn are friends?" She asked.

The boy looked at her, "no...we're not."

"Why?"

"I kissed her." Finn answered.

Before Rachel could comment Brittany pushed herself into the conversation, "really Finn, did you even look at the book?" She asked before pushing through the door.

"What book?" Rachel asked.

Finn rolled his eyes, "the dating rulebook that Lord Tubbington wrote."

"Lord Tubbington?" The diva asked. "The cat?"

Finn just nodded along.

* * *

**So, I'm gonna end it there...I finally had an inspiration hit...it is currently 3:30 A.M. right now...so yay Chapter 6!**

**Please, read and review!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Santana's Secret

**I know it's been a while sorry about that...**

**...here's chapter 7**

* * *

"So, you screwed it all up?" Rachel asked as she handed Finn the rulebook.

Finn nodded, "oh, yeah."

Rachel shook her head, "you don't really believe in it all do you?" She asked him.

They were currently sitting in the Hummel-Hudson home, in the living room. Finn had asked Rachel to come over after school to try and keep him mind off of Quinn. It wasn't really working because it seemed to him all Rachel wanted to talk about was Quinn and how badly he had messed everything up.

The boy looked at the book cover and read the title over before looking up at his ex, "I think I might."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "please, Finn. Brittany probably got bored one day and decided to make the book. She most likely thought it was a funny idea, so she wrote it and then claimed that it was actually written by her cat; Lord Tubbington. It can't be true. It just isn't possible."

"But all of the rules make sense," Finn objected.

Rachel shook her head, _had he always been this dence? _"Finn of course it makes sense. It was written in the perspective of a girl. It was written the way Brittany thinks that girls should be treated by boys...It's just her way of letting out how she thinks guys should handle women, and dating and such." She reached out and grabbed the book from Finn, "I think I'm going to take this for you."

The seventeen-year-old Frankenteen reached out to grab it again but Rachel pulled it out of reach, "I'm gonna give it back to Brittany, this book is giving you bad ideas."

"How?" Finn asked looking at the book in her hand.

"You kissed Quinn." Rachel pointed out.

Finn nodded, "maybe so, but the book didn't tell me to do it. It actually said the exact opposite. It said don't go after someone who's taken...or something like that."

Rachel stood up, "I'm gonna go and take this to her. I'll be back in about an hour...don't do anything stupid."

Finn sighed as she watched Rachel walk out the door.

* * *

Quinn was sitting with Sam in Breadstix waiting on their order, "I really like this place." Sam whispered as he took a drink of his soda.

Quinn gave him a soft smile, "why's that?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "well, everytime I come here, whether it's with you or my family...I'm always reminded of our first date. It's a good memory really."

The blonde girl grinned, "yeah, it was a pretty nice night."

Sam looked into her eyes, "I know you said you didn't want us to move to fast, and then I gave you that ring." He guestured to the ring that was currently on her ring finger, "but I love you, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I-I uh, well...Finn kissed me today."

Sam's smile turned into a frown, "what?"

Quinn shook her head, "that is not what I wanted to say." She looked at the floor, "I didn't kiss him back and I pushed him away from me. I think he got the message when I told him not to do it, when I told him not to say what he was saying."

"He kissed you?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded while she looked up at her boyfriend, "it was nothing really...it meant nothing. I told him so, don't be mad."

Sam stood up, "sorry, I already am."

The girl stared up at him confusion etched upon her face, "where are you going?" She asked.

"This date's over." He growled, "and I'm gonna kill him." Quinn heard him mutter under his breath, before he stormed toward the door.

Quinn sighed, "great job Fabray, you're brilliant," she softly whispered.

"Ma'am," the waiter said as he walked over and set the two plates down, one of a salad; which was Quinn's, and one of steak; that was Sam's.

Quinn smiled at him politely, "thank you." She told him before he nodded and walked away. The cheerio then looked around, "well, this is embarrassing." She whispered.

She was hungry so she wasn't going to let it go to waste. She just didn't want to start it just yet. Instead she picked her purse up from under the table and searched through it for money; while she tried to add up how much she thought the meals would cost.

* * *

Rachel had rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Brittany to answer but when no one did at all she got tired of waiting. She decided to leave the book in the mail box that was hanging by the Pierce's door. "That should work, she'll find it there." The little Berry told herself before she started walking back to Finn's house.

She had decided to stop at Breadstix on the way their because she was getting thirsty, and every singer knows that they have to stay hydrated and healthy to keep their vocals in check, so she made her way inside planning on just ordering a small water to-go, however she paused when she noticed Quinn was sitting at a table by the far window alone.

Rachel made her way over to the blonde and cleared her throat, Quinn looked up from her purse and gave Rachel a slight smile, "oh, hey." She said numbly.

Rachel; who had been smiling now frowned, "are you alright Quinn?" She asked the other girl.

Quinn nodded, "yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how much all of this will cost." She guesteured to the food on the table.

Rachel looked at her confused, "isn't it like a male code for them to pay on dates?" She asked quietly.

At that the blonde stopped her search altogether. "Yeah, yes it should be." She nodded, "however, this is no longer a date, because I screwed up thinking that I should tell Sam the truth...so I told him that Finn had kissed me earlier. I obviously made a mistake though because I now realize that cheating gets you no where, but neither does telling the truth. So Sam walked out on the date we were having."

The short girl was in a bit of a shock she shook her head and looked at the food on the table, "he's making you pay." She stated.

Quinn rolled her eyes, _had she not heard any of what I just said? _"Obviously."

Rachel realized she must have sounded rude, and Quinn was in a bad mood, "I'm sorry to have bothered you Quinn, I was just wondering what you were doing here alone that's all."

"Yeah, you and everyone else here." Quinn spat back.

Rachel nodded once before she turned around.

"Rachel wait." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel wasn't sure if she had heard her correctly or not, yet she still turned around to face the blonde again.

Quinn looked at her all hopeful like, "would you like to join me for dinner?" She asked, "I don't think I could eat all of this on my own."

Rachel looked at the food sitting in the empty space, it was meat. She started to shake her head, "I'm sorry Quinn, but I don't..."

"Eat meat." Quinn finished for her, "I know, I remember you're a vegan." She reached forward and grabbed the plate of steak and switched it with her salad, "here, you can eat that." She nodded to the full plate of salad.

Rachel smiled sweetly before sitting down, she was a bit hungry, "thank you." She said as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

Quinn shrugged, "thank you."

* * *

Finn was pretty sure it had been longer than an hour, and he was starting to get a little upset, why had Rachel lied to him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the diva's phone number but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't feel like leaving a message. There was a moment of silence within the house before his doorbell rang.

Finn figured it was Rachel so he stood up quickly and walked over to the door, he was definitely going to give her a piece of his mind, she always told him that lying never got you anywhere and he was totally going to throw that fact back in her face. Yet, when he opened the door Finn wasn't met with Rachel, instead he was met with a very angry looking Sam.

"Sam?" He asked clearly confused.

The other boy didn't say anything he just drew his arm back and launched his fist against Finn's face. Finn stumbled back a little shocked with the unexpected punch. However, a moment later he was standing straight again as he looked at the Evans boy again, "what the hell man?" he yelled pressing his hand against his face.

Sam nodded, "yeah, exactly." He stepped over the threshold and pushed Finn, "why are you kissing my girlfriend?" He hollered out.

_Oh so that's what this is about, _Finn thought. He pushed Sam back, "because, she was my girlfriend first!"

Sam stumbled a little with the strength that Finn had forced against him yet he didn't let himself fall, "just stay away from Quinn okay, you had your chance." He growled out.

Finn shook his head, "no, I want her back, and I'm not gonna stop until I get her back!"

That made Sam even more angry he launched at Finn and the two of them tumbled over the back end of the couch and fell to the floor, Sam started punching Finn in the face, but Finn managed to flip them over so he could get a few shots in as well.

The two boys didn't even realize the door opened again and Carol, Burt, Kurt and Blaine were standing in the doorway.

Kurt shook his head, "the talk definitely didn't go over well." He said.

Carol looked at her step-son, "what talk?" She asked.

Kurt didn't answer.

"You-leave-her-alone!" Sam managed to get out before Finn could hit him again.

Finn shook his head, "no..." but that was all he could get out before Sam managed to kick him off of him. Finn and Sam both lunged at eachother again.

"HEY!" Burt hollered out and it made the two boys break apart.

Finn looked back to his family, "mom, guys when did you get home?" He asked while he rubbed his jaw.

Carol shook her head angerly, "Finn, sit down." She pointed to the couch. Finn nodded numbly as he sat on the couch. Carol then looked at Sam, "Sam, right?" She asked. When the blonde boy nodded she pointed to the chair, "you sit too." She demanded. Sam didn't argue he just sat down.

* * *

"Thanks for staying, Rachel." Quinn told the girl as they walked out of the resturant, "you really didn't have to help pay for it you know. It wasn't even supposed to be your meal."

Rachel smiled, "I know Quinn, but I just thought it'd be the right thing to do. I didn't really think you should be stuck paying for a forty doller meal that you only ordered half of."

Quinn nodded, "well, I appreciate it really."

"It was my pleasure, thanks for the salad."

"You're welcome." Quinn chuckled before she looked at the time, "Oh, I gotta go...I'm sorry I don't mean to run out on you but I promised Santana I'd do somehting for her."

Rachel shook her head, "oh, no it's fine." She gave Quinn one last smile before the two parted ways.

* * *

Santana only lived five minutes away from Breadstix and even by foot it wasn't that long of a walk. So she only took her ten minutes to get there, when she did she didn't bother ringing the doorbell she just walked right in, "San!" She hollered out.

"We're in the living room!" Puck called out.

Quinn nodded as she made her way to the living room. She was met with Puck, Santana and Brittany all spaced out in the room.

"Why am I here?" Britttany asked.

Quinn looked at Santana, but the Latina said nothing. "Santana has something she wants to say to you." Quinn whispered as she sat next to the raven haired girl.

Brittany shrugged, "so why is Puck here?" She asked.

Puck shrugged, "because I'm badass."

Santana shook her head, "no, Puck's here because I need some help moving boxes."

"Boxes?" The ditzy blonde asked.

Santana nodded, "Britt, I'm moving." She whispered.

Brittany's mouth dropped open, "I'm sorry...you're what?"

Santana sighed, "I-I'm moving." She shook her head, "my parents have decided to get a divorce, and I may be moving...but I'm also not."

"What?" Brittany was clearly confused.

"I'm still going to see you around town and at school, because I'm not moving that far away. And my mom is keeping this house, buy my father has bought another one across town." She sighed, "I just I felt weird telling you this...so I wasn't sure if I should or not."

Brittany shook her head, "so why didn't you tell me earlier."

Santana let out a small laugh, "I just told you Britt, I felt weird about it...I didn't realize if I should or not, it was a complicated thing...and I didn't want you to know."

"But why not?" Brittany looked at Puck and Quinn, "they knew?" She asked.

Santana nodded, "it was easier that way Brittany...I jut really didn't want to get you hurt, I didn't want to hurt you."

Brittany looked as though she was a dog that just got ran over, "how could you keep this from me?" She asked. "I thought you were my friend?"

Santana sighed, "Brittany don't be like that."

The blonde didn't listen she stood up and started walking toward the door, Santana looked at Quinn, "stop her?" She pleaded.

Quinn nodded as she followed the other blonde out the door.

"Brittany," Quinn muttered while she stood on the porch.

Brittany looked at her, "what?" She asked bitterly.

Quinn shook her head, "Santana didn't know how to tell you...she didn't know how you'd react to it."

Brittany shook her head, "she still could have told me, it would've been better than her not saying anything at all."

Quinn nodded, "and she probably knows that now...just don't be mad at her okay?"

Brittany shook her head, "I already am."

It was weird hearing Brittany talk like that, Quinn had never heard Brittany talk in a bitter or mean way. She was always so lively and happy...never sad.

Quinn couldn't do anything to stop her from walking away, so instead she walked back inside and looked her friend in the eye, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

**So I hope that chapter was good enough, I'm sorry for the wait, and please review!**


	8. Talking And An Apology

**So, hey...I'm trying to update all my stories now, so I hope this chapter's good...let me know!**

* * *

"What is going on!" Carol practically shouted as she looked between her son and the blonde boy she thought was his friend.

Finn pointed at Sam, "he hit me!"

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Sam shot back.

"What!" Kurt gasped out.

Finn shook his head, "in my defense I really couldn't help it." He said weakly, "I mean, she was there and I was there and..."

"Dude!" Sam shouted over him, "you don't kiss someone else's girlfriend."

The boy's erupted in an argument as Kurt, Blaine, Carol and Burt looked between the two.

"I wouldn't have done it if..."

"You should've thought alittle more about it..."

"I'm sorry that I love her so much, that I don't know how to act around her..."

"You don't know anything do you..."

"ENOUGH!" Carol shouted at the two of them.

Sam and Finn imediately looked at her.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on? One at a time." She said.

Finn looked at his mother and pointed to Sam, "he punched me."

Carol nodded as he looked at Sam, "so?"

Sam sighed, "well, I did hit him." He told her honestly, "and maybe it wasn't the best way to handle things, but he kissed my girlfriend."

Carol nodded, "and your girlfriend is?"

"Quinn." Kurt blurted out.

Everyone looked in his direction as Carol asked, "Quinn?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "scandalous right?" He wiggled his eyebrows, "I know."

Carol looked at her son, "Finn?" She asked, "what's going on?"

Her son looked at her with a twisted guilty expression, "I want Quinn back."

* * *

"She just walked away?" Santana asked as she handed Quinn a bottle of water.

Puck who had already opened his own bottle looked at the blonde as well.

Quinn nodded, "yes." She opened the water and took a drink, "I'm sorry."

"I don't get it." The Latina whispered.

Puck shrugged, "well, maybe you should have told her the whole deal."

Santana glared at him, "are you here to help me or what?"

Puck raised his hands up in surrender, "hey, hey...don't be angry." He shook his head, "I wasn't trying to be a jackass."

The blonde girl looked at him, "you never try to be." She told him, "you just always are. It comes naturally."

Puck shot her a simple glare, "thanks for that."

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking back to her best friend, "why don't you call Brittany and tell her the rest of it?"

Santana set her water on the table and shrugged, "I can't." She told her, "I...you saw how she reacted today!"

Quinn shrugged, "well, that's because you kept it from her for so long...think about it. If you tell her the rest now, she may ease up on you a little because you didn't keep it in."

Santana thought it over a moment before sighing, "I just can't!" she huffed before sitting in a chair.

Quinn and Puck shared a glance between the boy nodded toward Santana while looking at his baby mama.

Quinn nodded before walking over to Santana, "_I _can ell her the rest if you'd like." She said softly.

Santana looked at her and Quinn realized her eyes were sparkling with tears, "really?"

Santana nodded, "thanks."

Quinn just gave her a soft smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just..." Finn sighed, "I love her."

Sam stood up, "I love her too." He stated, "and you had your chance."

Carol eyed him warily making sure he didn't launch at her son again.

Blaine, Kurt and Burt were all sitting around the living room watching the scene intently.

Finn shook his head as he stood up as well, "I'll back off." He told her.

Sam nodded, "good." He shrugged, "because you should."

Finn rolled his eyes but he agreed.

As Sam was walking toward the door the doorbell rang. Finn followed behind the blonde boy.

* * *

Rachel was surprised when she saw Sam open the door, she noticed the boy had a bloody lip and looked behind him to see that Finn had a black eye. "What happened?" She asked; concern laced her voice.

Sam just shook his head as he pushed past the short brunette.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, "what happened?" It was repeated.

The tall boy stepped out of the doorway and let her in, "so?" He asked.

Rachel glared at him as he closed the door, "so what? I'm the one who asked what happened."

Finn nodded dumbly, "right...so I kissed Quinn."

Rachel sighed, "yes, I know that. I'm talking about here, what happened here?"

Finn shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest, "Sam found out about the kiss...and well, he hit me." He pointed to his face.

Rachel nodded, "and you hit him?"

Finn nodded, "I got a few in, yes."

"Well, let me tell you a little secret," She smiled.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

Rachel led him to the living room before sitting beside Kurt on the couch. She shrugged, "well, it's not really good news, but it's news at best."

Finn and his family all looked at her, "so?" Blaine asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Sam left Quinn at the restaurant to come and beat you up, and Quinn felt like she'd waste the food if she didn't eat it, so she stayed there." She nodded, "yeah, and she paid for it."

"She paid it all?" Carol asked in disbelief.

Rachel shook her head, "no, not entirely." She mentioned, "I was there, she asked me to join her so she didn't have to eat it all...I helped her pay."

Finn shook his head, "I can't believe Sam would do that."

Rachel nodded, "yeah, I know...it's horrible." She shrugged.

* * *

Quinn was still at Santana's when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed the number was Sam's. Though she didn't want to answer it she told Puck and Santana that she would be back in a moment and walked out to the living room.

"Hello." She said.

"Quinn," Sam started. When she didn't hang up he continued, "I'm sorry." He told her directly. "I shouldn't have ran out on you like that. I shouldn't have made you pay." He sighed, "I'll make it up to you, I'll pay you back."

Quinn scratched her head, "no, no...don't, don't worry about it." She whispered.

Sam just said, "I'll pay you back." It was stated firmly.

Quinn's eyes danced around the room before she stared at the floor, "Sam, I really didn't mean to let it slip like that." She told him. "I mean, I was going to tell you, just...I didn't plan for it to slip out like that." She shrugged, "I just, I want you to know that I didn't kiss him back."

"I know." Sam whispered, "you said that earlier."

Quinn nodded, "I know, I just thought I should tell you again."

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Sam said. "I love you." He told her honestly.

"You too." Quinn ended the conversation before walking back into the kitchen to meet with Santana and Puck again.

"Who was that?" The mo-hawked boy asked.

Quinn shrugged, "Sam."

"Of course." Puck muttered.

Santana eyed him oddly, "what do you mean by that?"

Quinn looked between the two before saying, "yeah?"

Puck shrugged, "I-I, nothing." He shook his head, "it didn't mean anything."

* * *

**So, there's that...I hope it was good, please let me know...**

**...thanks for reading, please review...**


	9. Pizza Time

**Hey, hey...sorry for the little wait, hope it didn't bother you too much, anyway...**

* * *

"Hey what was that earlier?" The Latina asked as she looked out toward the living room making sure the blonde was no where in sight.

The boy in question just shrugged, "what?" He really didn't want to get into it.

Santana shook her head, "don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

And honestly Puck did.

However he shrugged it off once more.

"You know what?" Santana said getting a wondering look from the boy across the granite island, "I know what it was. You're jealous that she's with Sam." She nodded knowingly, "yeah, you're upset Trouty Mouth got your baby mama hooked. He's reeled her in and now she's all his."

"No fishing references please." Puck said, "with you talking like that there's no way I can take you seriously."

Santana rolled her eyes, "you know you had your chance with her and you screwed it up."

Puck shook his head, "for your information _Satan _she broke up with me, I didn't do anything."

"Except avoid her after she gave Beth up for adoption. Yeah, it may have hurt you but I'm sure it hurt her also...and you jsut gave up on her completely."

"You're one to talk." They boy shot back.

The raven haired girl didn't get the chance to retaliate because Quinn walked back into the kitchen. "Pizza's here." She smiled setting it on the island top. Her smile drifted away as she noticed the look s her friends were sporting, "what'd I miss?"

"Nothing." The other two said together.

Quinn gave them the quizzical look.

* * *

"I still can't believe you kissed her!" Kurt scolded.

"Me either." Finn's mother hissed out, "I thought you were over Quinn?" She looked to her son who was no sitting with Rachel on the couch.

Carol was pacing the living room.

Burt was in the kitchen getting drinks.

And Kurt was sitting on the chair trying to stay in the loop of all the relationship drama. Since Blaine had left about an hour ago he was also on the phone trying to keep his boyfriend up to date on the Fuinn/Fabrevans thing.

Finn shook his head, "I thought I was to, y-you know at first." He shrugged, "I don't know, after Quinn and I broke up and I started hanging out with Rachel..." He paused briefly before giving the girl a glance, "when Sam moved here it kind of hit me that Quinn wasn't mine anymore."

Carol gave him a weird look because she still didn't get it, "do you not want Quinn to be happy?" That was all she got from this whole situation.

The fact that her son wanted too much and didn't want anyone else to have anything.

"What?" Finn asked. "Of course I want her to be happy." He sighed, "it's just weird...I want her to be happy with me."

Rachel and Mrs. Hudson-Hummel shared a glance before they both looked to Finn again.

"I don't understand why she has to be happy with someone else." The tall boy whispered.

Carol walked behind the couch and patted her son's shoulders, "Finn, I know life's confusing, honey, you just have to let it all drift by and hopefully it'll still work how you want it to in the end." She shrugged, "maybe being with Sam is the right thing for Quinn at the moment."

Finn looked up at her, he had the mixture of confusion and hurt written on his face, "huh?" Carol shrugged, "It could help her realize where she belongs in the end." She told him.

"And where may I ask do you believe that is Carol?" Kurt wondered.

Carol looked toward her step-son and said, "well, Kurt, I think that Quinn is a little confused." She shrugged, "it's kind of simple really, she knows what she really wants, she's just confused of where she should be." She then looked back to her son, "clearly she belongs with my little man, Finny." She gave him a wink.

And Finn's goofy smile replaced his lost look.

"It's good to know your mother is a Fuinn shiper." Kurt stated, "that means she's always on your side."

And Rachel hated thinking about it, but she couldn't disagree.

Finn and Quinn had to be made for eachother.

And in all honesty, it killed her inside.

* * *

Three pieces into the pizza Quinn stood up, "I should go." She said looking between the other two, "I have some odd feeling that you guys were kind of talking about me when I was getting the pizza and now we've entered a very uncomfortable zone so..." She sighed, "I'm gonna go, and you two can continue whatever conversation it was you were having." She said before giving a little awkward wave.

Santana slid off the stool she currently occupying, "no, Q, don't go." She said, "w-we weren't talking about you," She shook her head, "I mean we were but we weren't. It's not what you think."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in her signature way, "and?"

Santana shrugged, "it was nothing bad." She tried, "I just...we were, don't go."

Puck swallowed the bite he was currently on before nodding, "Yeah, Quinn believe me it was not important, nothing offensive."

Quinn looked at him, "oh, really?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged.

Quinn sighed, "then why is it that as soon as I entered the kitchen there was literally no conversation at all, you two were at a freakishly weird loss for words?"

"I don't know." Puck stated, "just didn't have anything to talk about I guess."

Quinn shook her head, "whatever, look, I'm still leaving so you can carry on with your conversation or not, I really don't care."

She backed out of the kitchen before turning around and making her way through the house to go outside.

Santana caught up with her on the porch, "Q." She said.

Quinn turned toward her friend, "what?"

"Are you mad?" The Latina wondered.

Quinn sighed, "should I be?"

"No." Santana shook her head, "please, don't be."

"Fine."

"It really was nothing."

"Fine."

"Quinn, I would never say anything bad about you." Santana told her, "you're my best friend, and after everything we've been through..." she shook her head, "I'm just looking out for you okay?"

"Sure," Quinn sighed, "whatever. I'm not mad."

Santana smiled, "thank you."

* * *

As the Latina sat at the counter again the mohawked boy stared her down while she lifted a piece of pizza toward her mouth and took a bite, "what?" she demanded mid-chew.

"What did you tell her?" Puck asked.

Santana swallowed her food and said, "nothing. Why, is there something to tell?"

Puck shook his head, "no, look, you misunderstood my actions earlier. I didn't say of course because I'm jealous of Quinn and Sam. In fact I want Quinn to be happy, after everything she deserves happiness just as much as anyone else if not more."

"Then what was your of course about?" The raven haired girl asked picking up her glass of water and taking a drink.

Puck leaned in a little closer as if to avoid anyone else hearing what he had to say though there was no one else around, "I just don't think Sam is right for Quinn."

Santana stared at him oddly, "why's that? He's like perfect."

"Perfect my ass," Puck scoffed, "Quinn belongs with Finn."

* * *

**So, there we have that chapter, I hope it was good, and all...**

**...anyway, if you'd let me know how it went that'd be awesome**

**...thanks again for reading, if you still are, you're pretty awesome...**


	10. I Can't Stop Loving You

**So, I am aware it's been a while, I really am sorry for those who are waiting on this story, in all honesty I'm getting distracted by other stories and ideas and I'm kind of losing ideas for this one...**

**...that's not fun...**

* * *

After leaving Santana's house Quinn made her way to her boyfriends, he had texted her as soon as she got home and asked her to come over, so she figured what the hell, she wasn't doing anything at home so she might as well.

"Sam?" Quinn asked because when she had knocked the door had pushed open a little.

The girl stepped inside again before saying, "Sam?" A little louder this time.

There was the tune of a guitar and Quinn spun around, unfortunately the blonde boy wasn't there either. She shook her head as she closed the Evans' door. Then she continued her quest for her boy friend walking upstiars in the direction of the music.

She checked the gaming room the Evans' family had, it was mostly for Sam's siblings Stevie and Stacy but she knew that his guitar was kept in there.

However, the boy wasn't inside.

"Sam?" She tried again, however she didn't really believe he was gonna answer.

_'(I can't stop loving you)_  
_I've made up my mind_  
_To live in memory of the lonesome times_  
_(I can't stop wanting you)'_

_'It's useless to say_  
_So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday_  
_(Dreams of yesterday)_  
_Those happy hours that we once knew'_

_'Tho' long ago, they still make me blue_  
_They say that time heals a broken heart_  
_But time has stood still since we've been apart'_

_'(I can't stop loving you)_  
_I've made up my mind_  
_To live in memories of the lonesome times_  
_(I can't stop wanting you)_  
_It's useless to say'_

_'So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday_  
_(Those happy hours)_  
_Those happy hours_  
_(That we once knew)_  
_That we once knew_  
_(Tho' long ago)'_

_'Tho' long ago_  
_(Still make me blue)_  
_Still ma-a-a-ake me blue_  
_(They say that time)_  
_They say that time_  
_(Heals a broken heart)_  
_Heals a broken heart_  
_(But time has stood still)_  
_Time has stood still'_

_'(Since we've been apart)_  
_Since we've been apart_  
_(I can't stop loving you)_  
_I said I made up my mind_  
_To live in memory of the lonesome times_  
_(I can't stop wanting you)_  
_It's useless to say_  
_So I'll just live my life of dreams of yesterday_  
_(Of yesterday)'_

* * *

She had found him in his bedroom, as she stood at the doorway he sang to her taking a few steps toward her near the end. "_I Can't Stop Loving You_." He said.

Quinn nodded, "Ray Charles."

Sam rolled his eyes as he smiled, "maybe so, but that's not what I meant."

The girl nodded, reaching up to cup his cheek, "I can't stop loving you either."

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure Finn would wanna hear that."

The girl just nodded, "true, but why should I give a damn about him, he doesn't seem to care for me."

Sam shrugged again.

"What happened to your lip?" Quinn asked as she noticed the little cut, she gently ran her thumb across, "Sam?"

The boy sighed, "I hit it."

"That's obvious, on what?"

"It's embarrassing."

"And?" She wasn't letting go.

Sam shrugged once again, he didn't want to tell her that he had fought with Finn, because what if she really did care for Finn and she got mad at him before running out of the house to see if Finn was okay. "I opened the door and it was closer than I thought."

"The door?" Quinn questioned.

"Yes, I'm dyslexic."

Quinn rolled her eyes, a playful smiile gracing his lips, "you can't use that excuse for everything you know." She told him.

Sam nodded, leaning slightly into the hand that was still against his cheek. "I love you." He told her.

Quinn blinked a moment before easily saying, "I love you, too." Was it possible to love more than one person?

* * *

Rachel had left an hour ago, and his mother, Burt and Kurt had all headed to be. Finn didn't even know if they wer going to bed early or not because he wasn't really paying attention to the time, he was seriously caught up on the whole Quinn/Sam thing.

God, he hated them two together.

His thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang though.

Standing up he walked over to his front door and was a bit surprised to see who was behind the wooden thing.

"Puck?" He wondered.

The boy nodded, "duh." He pushed his way inside and walked into the living room.

Finn was a little confused as to why the boy was here, "Hey, uh, why are you here?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" The other boy wondered ignoring his question.

Finn sat on the chair as the shorter guy sat on the couch. "Sam and I got into a fight...he hit me."

Puck laughed, "please, tell me you got a few good throws in too."

Finn nodded, "I did."

"Blacken his eye?"

"No, bloody lip though."

Puck rolled his eyes, "you think that'll turn Fabray on?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Finn wondered.

The other boy scoffed, "dude, chicks like guys who can throw a good punch."

"And?"

Puck couldn't believe how dull his friend was, he literally had to spell it out to him, "you gave Sam a bloody lip while he blackened your eye, who do you think threw the better punch?"

Finn shook his head, "wait a minute, I was caught off guard."

"So, you really think tha-"

"And Quinn won't be impressed by throwing punches...besides having a black eye could help in my standards, she might think it's somewhat sexy."

"Sexy?" Puck chuckled, "whatever."

Finn shrugged, "what, it could be hot to a girl, they've got weird tastes in hotness than us guys do. If I show up with a black eye she may be concerned but it may also up my image in her head. Sam though shows up with a bloody lip and what does that tell her?" He paused, "It just means he'll have a bigger lip...be even more of a fish face than he was before."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at that logic, "whatever."

"Why are you here?" Finn said after a moment. Because he knew that he was right. Quinn wouldn't be impressed by who hit the hardest, she'd be impressed by whomever took the most damage and stood up like a man.

He did just that.

"I'm gonna help you get Quinn back." Puck answered.

"Really?" Finn asked, cause he was sure he could use the help.

"One condition though." The other boy stated.

"Anything." Finn said because he honestly just wanted Quinn to be his.

"You help me with Rachel."

"I'm in."

They bumped fists to settle their agreement.

* * *

**So, there we go, I hope it was good, I'm not sure though so please let me know...**

**...thanks for reading...**

**Song: **

**I Can't Stop Loving You, by Ray Charles**


	11. Flowers

**Wow, it's been a while, for those still reading, thank you!**

* * *

"Here," Finn said handing the boy a bouquet of flowers, "Rachel loves these." They were walking down main street and Finn had led them into a flower shop.

Puck took a look at the flowers that were now in his hands, "what the hell are they?"

"Lilies." Finn said, "they're not her favorite, but I don't think they have them."

The other boy sighed before saying, "how much are they?"

"I don't know." Finn snorted, "ask someone who works here."

Puck nodded before he and Finn walked toward the counter, "why can't I get something simple, like roses?"

"Rachel once said that roses are too cliché and she didn't like them." The taller boy answered as he grabbed a bouquet of roses.

Puck eyed him oddly a moment.

"What?" Finn shrugged, "Quinn never said anything about hating cliché's. She loves roses."

"$32.85." The cashier said as Puck handed her the money.

"What?" Puck all but shouted, "that's outrageous for a dozen flowers, especially since I could just go out and cut some of my own for free!"

"Well, if you have flowers than why are you in a flower shop?" The cashier asked. Her voice was monotone, she didn't care at all.

Puck fished out his wallet, "I didn't mean that they were mine, mine. I just meant that I could easily cut them from a garden or something." He pulled out a twenty, a ten and three dollars. "Old lady next door has a garden." He mumbled as he handed her the money.

As she rang up the flowers Finn laughed, "you're a moron." He said, "they're expensive because they're cut and grown professionally, they're also decorative and everything."

"That's very feminine for you to say Finnessa." Puck stated as he put his wallet away.

Finn rolled his eyes as he handed his own bouquet over the counter. "$41.00 even." The woman said after a moment.

Finn pulled out his own wallet, handing her two twenties and a one, "thanks." He said, grabbing his flowers and following Puck from the store.

"Why'd yours cost more?" Puck asked after a moment.

Finn shrugged, "I bought more than twelve."

* * *

"These are for you." Finn said the next day in school.

Quinn partially closed her locker looking at the flowers before looking at the boy behind them, "what the hell happened to your eye?" She gasped, completely forgetting about the flowers.

Finn shrugged a moment before saying, "I hurt it."

"I can see that." She said reaching up and examining it a moment, "how?"

"Sam hit me."

Quinn quickly pulled away, "what?"

He shrugged because he figured Sam had told her about their fight. "I got in a few of my own." He defended.

"You broke his lip?"

Why was she so surprised?

"Sam didn't tell you?"

Quinn shook her head, "no." She sighed, "why'd he hit you?"

"Because of what I did to you."

"What'd you do?"

_She forgot? _Finn thought, _that can't be good._

"Wait, is this because you kissed me?"

"Duh!" Finn whispered harshly. He immediately felt bad for his tone as she backed away even farther.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said, "I can't believe he lied to me!"

Finn didn't get a chance to say more as she took off down the hallway. Sighing he opened her locker the rest of the way and slipped the flowers inside before closing it.

* * *

"S'up, my hot Jewish friend?" Puck announced as he entered the choir room.

Rachel looked up from the piano a moment before turning back to her sheet music, "what do you want, Noah?"

Puck shrugged taking a seat next to her, "what? Can't you and I just have a simple conversation?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. That depends on whether this conversation has anything to do with alcohol or not?" She looked at him.

He began messing with the white and black keys before him, shaking his head, "sing for me?" He asked.

"W-What?"

He nodded toward the song. "Sing for me." He repeated.

It was hesitant, but Rachel did what he wished.

_'I used to think, I had the answers to everything_  
_But now I know that life doesn't always go my way-yeah_  
_Feels like I'm caught in the middle that's when I realize_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_  
_All I need is time_  
_A moment that is mine_  
_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl there is no need to protect me_  
_It's time that I learn to face up to this on my own_  
_I've seen so much more than you know now_  
_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_  
_All I need is time_  
_A moment that is mine_  
_While I'm in between_  
_I'm not a girl_

_But If you look at me closely_  
_You will see it in my eyes_  
_This girl will always find_  
_Her way_

_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe_  
_I'm just trying to find the woman in me-yeah_  
_Oh, all I need is time that's mine_  
_While I'm in between_  
_I'm not a girl_  
_Not yet a woman, no, no_  
_All I need is time_  
_A moment that is mine_  
_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl, ooh, ooh, not yet a woman'_

She didn't know how it happened, and she wouldn't be able to even begin to describe the feelings that raced through her body as it happened…

…but just as the song ended Rachel leaned in and kissed Puck.

As they pulled apart Puck laughed, "wow, I didn't even have to give you the flowers."

"Flowers?"

* * *

"Why'd you lie?" Quinn demanded as she slammed her Zoology book onto the lunch table her boy friend was currently eating at.

Sam looked at her a moment, "Quinn?"

"Why'd you lie?" She repeated, the venom never leaving her tone.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb!" She spat, "why'd you lie about Finn?"

"Oh." He put his sandwich down, and was suddenly fully aware of half the student body in the lunch room staring at them, "can we go out in the hall?" He whispered.

"Oh no." Quinn said, "I'm fine here, thanks."

Sam looked at his food before motioning for her to take a seat.

She didn't move.

The boy sighed, "I thought you'd react this way."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "what way?"

"Angrily." Sam said. "_I'm_ your boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, and isn't honesty part of that package?" Quinn shot back.

"He kissed you!"

"Exactly." Quinn shot back, "_he_ kissed me, not the other way around. And I told you." She sighed, "you really don't get me do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." She said before grabbing her book and walking away.

"Well, what's that mean?" He hollered after her.

Santana stood up from her own table and slowly stalked over to him, "it means you're an idiot and you're having girlfriend troubles."

* * *

"These flowers really are lovely, Noah." Rachel smiled as she smelled the lilies, "thank you."

Puck nodded, "it's no big deal." He shrugged, "I know lilies aren't your favorite, but I heard you didn't like roses so I went with them instead."

"You know my favorite flower?"

He nodded, "of course." Though he really didn't.

Rachel smiled again, "thanks." She repeated.

* * *

"I love them, by the way." Quinn said sitting next to Finn on the bleachers.

They boy looked at her before seeing the flowers in her hand.

"I love them." She repeated, "but I shouldn't." She bit her lip a moment, almost as if it was a hesitation toward her next words, "I love Sam." She pushed the flowers back into his hand, "and I can't except these."

Finn felt nothing but defeat in that moment. He was devastated, "Quinn-"

"You're making this really difficult for me." She said. "I love you, I know I do, but I made a promise to myself that there would be no cheating this time around. I owe it to Sam to be honest, and even if he's driving me crazy at the moment. Even with me being as upset with him as I am right now…I can't except your flowers, Finn. I can't want to be with you. It isn't right."

"Then be with me." Finn said, "don't want it, don't think about it. Just give me another chance?"

"That's not how this works-"

"Well, why not?" He snapped, "I love you. I got you roses and I can't stop thinking about you. I sang that song for you in Glee-"

"Finn." Quinn held up her hand, "please, stop."

The pleading tone in her voice caused him to bottle up his thoughts, he loved her and he knew this was difficult for her. He understood how trapped she was, she felt something for him, but she felt it for Sam, too.

Not to long ago he had been feeling that torn himself; between Quinn and Rachel.

As she stood up he looked at her, "I'm not giving up on us."

She looked at him nodding, "I know." He noted the glint of hopefulness in her eyes as well.

* * *

**It's probably not the greatest chapter, but I'm glad I finally got to updating it...**

**...for those of you (if any) following Yale University the final part should be up sometime this week**

**...Anyway, thanks to all for reading this chapter, I hope that it was good for you...**

**Please feel free to review!**

**Song:**

******I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman, by Britney Spears**


	12. My Boo Again

**So, somewhere during the middle of writing this I kind of lost inspiration for it, though I vowed not to give up...I am trying to make sure that none of my stories go unfinished, and it has been an extremely long journey for this one, but I believe it's time to close...**

**...Anyway, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

"Have you and Brittany worked it out yet?" Quinn wondered as she sat with Santana in the Fabray's kitchen doing homework at the table.

Santana shook her head, "not yet, well…she came with me to see the house that we're moving into, but she didn't say anything about it."

"So what's that mean?"

"I'm not sure." She drew in a deep breath before sighing heavily, "Britt's never been this hard for me to read."

"Yeah."

Santana put her pencil down before she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed out a bottle of water, "I'm worried we won't ever get back to how we were before."

"You will." Quinn told her, "it'll take a little time, but you will."

"I hope so." She shrugged, "I can't handle her being this way too much longer. It kind of scares the hell outta me."

Quinn watched her friend sit back down before they both went back to doing their homework.

They were interrupted when the doorbell rang, Quinn paused in her writing and looked at her watch, "who'd come over at 10:30?"

Santana shrugged pausing with her own homework and looking at her friend, "scared?"

"Of?"

"Oh come on, I know you get scared after you watch a scary movie and we just watched a marathon." She Laughed.

"Yeah, _Scream_. I'm not scared."

"Okay." She shrugged again, "then go see who's there."

Quinn stood up, "I am." The doorbell rang again as Quinn began walking that way.

"Want me to come with you?"

"I can manage." Quinn threw over her shoulder.

* * *

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sam leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know it's late." Sam told her, "I couldn't focus on my homework." He explained as she moved out of the way to let him in. As he stepped inside he watched her close the door, "I needed to get this out."

"Get what out?"

"I love you." He said, "so much, and there's always those movies that say 'when you love someone you have to let them go' and I've never really known what that meant until today. See the-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Quinn asked.

Sam didn't answer as he continued on with his speech, "there's things that I notice when you don't realize I see them." He grabbed her hand to comfort her as he saw tears brimming her eyes, "I see the way you look at him-"

"There's nothing going on between Finn and me!" Quinn whispered harshly.

"There will be." Sam said, "I see you Quinn, I see him. Look I know you love him, and I also know that you love me, there's a reason why you told me he kissed you, and it's because you do love me. I know now that you love him more, or in a greater way."

"It's not true." Quinn tried as she hopelessly let a few tears escape.

"I'm always going to be here for you Quinn." Sam told her pulling her into a hug, "and I'm always going to love you. I'm just gonna have to love you from the sidelines."

"We can work on this," Quinn told him pulling away, "I wanna be with you. This will work."

"Stop." Sam told her, "just stop." He himself had a few tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. It hurt him to do this, he didn't want to break up with her and he didn't want to hurt her like he knew he was but he had to get it out. They couldn't be together anymore. He realized now that she belonged to Finn, they were meant to be together.

"Sam I-"

"Stop," he said again. "I know," he pulled her toward him once more and kissed her one last time, "goodbye Quinn." He said as he pulled away.

Quinn turned around with him as he started toward the door, "Sam, I love you." She said.

"I know." He repeated for her, "and I love you."

She then watched him step out the door, after the door closed and he was no longer in view she wiped the tears from her eyes before.

"Quinn," Santana's voice interrupted her thoughts, as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe, "was it Ghostface?"

The blonde let out a little chuckle as she turned toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked stepping toward her friend, "are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, uh, it was Sam."

"Where is he?" The Latina asked looking for the boy.

"He's gone, we broke up." She wiped at her tears once more.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked again a she pulled the blonde into an embrace.

"I don't know." Quinn whispered against Santana's shoulder.

* * *

"Look I get that you're happy, but could you try not to rub it in." Finn said as he listened to Puck talk about Rachel while they sat at the lunch table in school.

The other boy shrugged, "sorry man."

Finn sighed, "I just don't get what I did wrong." He said, "I know she loves me, I don't understand why we can't be together."

"Because she's with Sam." Rachel said as she took a seat next to her new boyfriend. She and Puck had a conversation about their relationship yesterday and she said she would only go out with him if they were dating like a couple. And he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "yeah, thanks for that."

"I'm only being honest." Rachel shrugged.

"He hit you pretty hard, huh?" Puck laughed looking at his friends black eye.

Finn sighed, "I got him, too."

"Just not as bad." Rachel added.

Puck smirked at her as he grabbed one of his French fries and popped it into his mouth, "look," he said looking at Finn, "when the time is right you'll be with her again."

Finn shrugged, "why's the time not right now?"

"Because she's with Sam." Rachel said again.

* * *

"Can't you just forgive her already?" Quinn asked as she watched Brittany look over at their other friend.

Brittany turned back toward Quinn as they sat across from eachother at their own lunch table. "I have." She whispered.

"Oh," Quinn said, "well does she know?"

"I'm gonna tell her when she sits down."

"Should I leave?" Quinn wondered.

"No." Brittany laughed, "of course not, Q, you're her best friend, she needs you."

"Okay." Quinn looked back up and watched Santana start her walk toward their table, "she's coming." She whispered.

"Hey." Santana greeted as she took a seat next to Quinn, "Brittany?" She nodded toward the girl's food, "Coach Sylvester know you're not eating salad?"

Brittany looked at her food before looking at Santana, "no." She shrugged, "I don't really care, I wanted the fries today, I never get them."

The raven haired girl shrugged as she picked up her fork and began to eat her own salad, "you're not eating?" She asked Quinn as she noticed the shorter blonde didn't have any food.

Quinn shook her head, "not hungry."

"Are you still upset about Sam?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked between her friends, "what happened with Sam?"

"He broke up with her." Santana told her before looking at Quinn, "what's up?"

"I'm fine." Quinn assured her friends, "Brittany, however, has something she wants to say." She smiled at the blonde encouragingly as Santana looked at her with confusion.

Brittany smiled before looking at the Latina, "I've decided to put our issues aside." She said, "Sani, I'm so sorry for acting rude and being a bitch when I shouldn't have. I know you were only trying to protect my feelings, which do of course get in the way because they're all spread out and what not." She shrugged, "I just wanted to apologize and let you know that we're all good now."

Santana smiled reaching across the table and taking Brittany's hand, "thank you." She whispered, "you know I'd never do anything to hurt you Britt-Britt."

"I do." Brittany nodded, "and I'm sorry but you're the bitch in this relationship, it just doesn't suit me."

At that Quinn let out a chuckle, when her friends looked at her she shrugged, "I took that out of proportion," she laughed again, "you're Brittany's bitch!"

Santana laughed too, "oh God, Q, you're so stupid."

* * *

"I just don't understand why she's still with him, she loves me I can see it." Finn told his friends.

Puck rolled his eyes on the other side of the table, "I know." He said, "we both do you've already said this a hundred times."

"Noah," Rachel scolded, "he's hurting…let him vent."

"But-"

Rachel shook her head, "Let it go."

"I can't," Finn said thinking she was talking to him. "Her and Sam don't belong together, I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that he gets to be with her and I don't. It makes no sense."

"Their not together!" A voice said with a laugh from behind him.

Finn turned around quickly and looked at the person.

"What are you talking about, Brittany?" Rachel wondered looking up.

"Quinn and Sam aren't together." Brittany shrugged, "they broke up last night."

Finn's eyes lit up with excitement, he quickly stood up, "they did? Where's Quinn?"

Brittany nodded, "sure did…she's over there." She pointed in the direction of the table she'd been sitting at before.

Finn smiled, "I gotta go." he said to his friends before he took off toward the other table with his lunch tray in his hands.

"What's up with him?" Brittany asked with a smile looking at Puck and Rachel as they held hands, "are you two together?"

Rachel nodded, "yes we are, happened last night." She shared a smile with Puck, "and you didn't know that Finn's still hung up on Quinn?"

The blonde shrugged, "I must have missed it," she shrugged, "Santana's secret really got to me, I missed a lot of things apparently." She continued staring at their linked hands once more.

"She really is sorry." Puck said, "she didn't want to hurt you."

Brittany nodded, "I know," she smiled at the couple, "we've made up now."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn." Finn smiled as he approached the table, "can I have a minute?"

Quinn exchanged a glance with Santana, the Latina smiled, "I'll be right back." She said before getting up.

As Santana walked over toward the trash can with her still full try Finn took a seat across from Quinn. "Hi," he smiled, setting his tray in front of him.

Quinn gave him a little smile, "hello. Are you okay?"

Finn nodded, "yeah," he continued to smile, "I am."

"So you heard I'm guessing?" Quinn said.

"Heard what?"

"About Sam and I? That's why you're here, right?"

Finn nodded, "yeah, yeah kind of." He shrugged, "I just, I really wanna be with you Quinn and-"

"You do know that Sam broke up with me, right?" She said, "not the other way around, if it was up to me we'd still be together."

The boy looked a little hurt at that yet he continued to speak, "Quinn, I love you and I know that you love me too, you've said it…and your relationship with Sam has ran it's course so I don't understand why we can't be together."

"I'm not just gonna jump into a relationship with you." Quinn told him.

"Why?"

"Sam and I _just_ broke up."

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "I know, but you and I both know there's something between us, hell Sam knew it too, if he didn't he wouldn't have done what he did."

"I know."

"Then why are you fighting this?"

Quinn sighed, "I don't want to jump into something I'm not ready for." She told him. "Can't we take it slow?"

"How slow is slow?" Finn asked.

Quinn shrugged, "we'll hang out…as friends."

"But I don't want to be your friend." Finn told her.

"Well, I'm sorry." Quinn admitted, "it's the best I can offer for the time being."

Finn nodded, "okay, friends." he said, "but I don't want you dating anyone." He shrugged, "I'm not gonna date anyone, and if it's too soon for you and me then it's too soon for you and some other guy."

"I know." Quinn laughed.

"We will be together." Finn shrugged, "it'll happen."

Quinn smiled, "I know," she repeated taking a fry from his tray and throwing it at his face.

'There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby aw..  
You'll always be my boo

_See, I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way we know how to rock_  
_I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh_  
_It's the only way we know how to rock  
_

Do you remember, girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember, girl, I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screamin your name  
Girl, I was there and you were my baby

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)_  
_When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)_  
_You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)_  
_And even though there's another man who's in my life_  
_You will always be my boo_

_Yes, I remember, boy, cause after we kissed_  
_I can only think about you're lips_  
_Yes, I remember, boy, the moment I knew_  
_You were the one I could spend my life with_  
_Even before all the fame and people screamin your name_  
_I was there and you were my baby_

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo

_I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo)  
You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo)  
And even though there's another man who's in my life  
(What we have is in each other)  
You will always be my... boo  
_My oh my oh my oh my oh my my boo...  
**My oh my oh... my oh my oh my boo...**

It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen each other in a while  
But you will always be my boo  
(Uh uh)

**I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh**  
******_It's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh  
_It's the only way we know how to rock'**

* * *

**Okay, so there's the last chapter, I don't know if it was good or not, and I'm not sure who's still reading this or even remotely interested in it or whatever, but if you did make it to the end, thanks so much for reading it!**

**...please feel free to leave a review if you'd like...**


End file.
